I'll stand by you
by plumpykaye
Summary: On one random midnight Ashley receives tragic news that her sister had died on a car accident and what brings her to a more surprise is that she is left behind with a baby to care for. With doubts if she could raise a child on her own her best friend Shay steps in to help her. What happens when they move in together with a baby in tow?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaborative project of a guest reviewer of my other story Best friends you say and me.**

* * *

She hops and bounces as she walks to her best friend's trailer. "What's up bitches?" she says as an insult for a greeting to the girls when she came in.

"Hey there dumb blonde" Troian greets her back in the same manner

"She's not dumb" Shay defends her immediately and Troian grins devilishly.

She sits beside Shay and wraps her on her embrace. The taller girl wiggles inside the tight encircling arms on her. The blonde doesn't let go and tickles the brunette she's hugging.

"And there goes the invisible bubble" the smallest of the group, Lucy, whispered to Troian. They both make fake coughs in an attempt to call the two buddies' attention. The two girls that were sitting on the floor looked for the nearest object they could throw at the two other girls on the couch.

"Way to pop the bubble!" Troian exclaims praising Lucy for throwing a stuffed animal on Shay and Ashley.

"Was that necessary?" both Shay and Ashley said in unison. The other duo high fived and laughed at them.

"So you want to come over tonight?" Shay's face lit up like the fourth of July with Ashley's offer.

"Do I get to choose the movies?" the brunette showed her best friend her best puppy face.

"And we're totally shut out" Lucy rolls her eyes at the sight of the two best friends in front of her

"I gotta get going. I'm meeting Pat in 30 you heading out with me little goose?" Troian stood up and offered her hand to Lucy.

"I'll probably feel more left out here. I'm going with you" The taller girl pulled the little one and headed for the door turning to see their two friends totally didn't notice them leaving.

"Hey!" They screamed unsurprisingly startling the two girls

"Sorry we were just talking. Are you guys leaving already?" Shay says still with the residual smile Ashley had caused.

"Yeah we are besides it's like we haven't been here in the first place." Both girls left and closed the door behind them but within a few seconds it opened up again with Troian's head poking out. "Should I lock this so no one could disturb you girls making out?"

"Bye Troiaaan!" Shay and Ashley dismissed her.

* * *

An hour later the buttah & benzo duo arrived at Ashley's house carrying bunch of take outs enough to feed an army. Their love for food was never a secret to keep to anyone. Devouring from one Chinese paper box to another to a box of half pepperoni and half plain cheese pizza they stuffed themselves with calories they would burn the next days at workouts.

"I feel so bloated" Ashley complained lowering herself to the couch.

"Why wouldn't you be? You finished my box of Chinese!" Shay patted her thighs and she moved over to give space for Shay to lay herself down too.

"t`was just fair enough! You took my last slice of pizza" Ashley reasoned herself

"Do you want to watch a movie now?" Shay asked her

"I guess so. But please no zombie movies or anything gruesome just in case you forget I'm way beyond full right now." Ashley said and Shay got up to look for some movies on her best friend's stash.

"How about all time favorite classic movie So Close?" Shay waved the DVD she's holding

"I like that! Get it in I'll just get us some wine coolers and popcorn" It had always been Ashley's thinking that the wine coolers help her take in more food. She came back few minutes later with pop corn and coolers on hand.

The telephone ring woke them up at midnight. They slept halfway through the movie cuddled with each other even if they were not watching a horror movie. They were just accustomed to cuddles every movie time. _Who could be calling at this hour of the night?_ The blonde thought as she lazily got up to pick up her telephone. She would've let it go to voicemail but something in her told her to pick it up. Shay stirred as Ashley left her side. She opened one eye peeking at her best friend answering the call.

"Hello. A sleepy Ashley right here how may I help you?" she said sleepily but her drowsiness vanished once the person whoever it was on the other line spoke up. Ashley's face went pale as white and she almost dropped the phone. All she said was "okay" and "yeah" before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Shay asked her setting herself to a sitting position.

"It was my mom" Ashley sat down beside Shay slowly processing everything

"Oh what did she say?" Shay followed up knowing that whatever her mom told her it hit Ashley like hard rock.

"She…she said that Shaylene…had an accident." Ashley breathe deeply and irregularly "She didn't make. She's dead. Oh my God. Oh my God." Her face was indescribable when the truth slowly started to sink in. The brunette knew telling her its okay would be a lie because it will never be okay so she did the single most effective thing she could do, wrap her arms around her best friend. She knew that even if the Benson Siblings haven't seen each other for 2 years since the older Benson left their home to go with her boyfriend Ashley had never stopped caring and loving for her sister.

"I should go to Anaheim" Ashley stood up and grabbed her coat and looked for her keys.

"Wait. At this time of the night? You're nowhere in right state of mind to drive." Ashley continued searching for her keys.

"It's quarter of an hour drive or an hour max. I need to get there. I should be there" Shay stood up and grabbed her coat too. She picked up the car key resting on top of the table. _If Ashley couldn't even find the thing she's looking for in front of her how could she drive?_ Shay said in her mind.

"I'll take you there. You're not going to get through this alone." They got together for a short tight hug before leaving for Ashley's parent's house.

* * *

Shay watches Ashley and her mom sob on each other's chest. It was the most painful sight of a mother and daughter.

"Where's dad?" Ashley was wondering where his dad was at this point of grief in their life

"He's at the hospital" Her mom responded

"Hospital? Here in L.A.? I thought Shay was at Texas" It's a mere serendipity that her sister Shaylene has the same nickname as her best friend Shannon which is also the name of her mother.

"They were here on their way here to surprise us when their cab was hit by a drunk driver." The Benson cried even more and Shay couldn't help herself to go near them and wrap them in one big hug, afterall they were like her family as well.

"If you want I could drive you to the hospital" Shay offers wiping her own tears on her face. The two other ladies nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

The lady Bensons decided not to see Shaylene's dead body before she is prepared for the funeral reasoning that they would want to remember her as the beautiful jolly fellow and not a cold lifeless body.

"Ma`am sorry to disturb you. May I have a word with you?" an officer approached Mrs. Benson.

"We're all family here you could speak to all of us" She said gesturing to her husband, Ashley and Shay.

"I would just like to inform you that your grandchild is with family services right now. Miraculously he didn't get any cut or bruise from the fatal accident." The family was shocked with the news

"Grandchild? My sister has a kid? And you said he, so he's a boy." Ashley clarified

"Yes ma`am." The police officer confirmed

"When could we see him?" the Benson patriarch asked

"The family services are on their way with him. They could arrive any minute now" Two big waves of news hit the Benson family on one midnight.

"Thank you officer" Mrs. Benson said and the officer left them.

15 minutes later the police officer came back with two other people and a baby with him. They all stood in awe of the little guy sleeping who just looked like Shaylene.

"Is this our grandson?" Mrs. Benson approached the baby and took him from the woman who was carrying him.

"Yes he is." Mr. & Mrs. Benson cooed their sleeping grandchild as Ashley sobbed on Shay's chest.

"He'll never get to see his parents again." Ashley said in between sobs.

"You're Ms. Ashley Benson right?" Ashley nodded and the woman from family services continued talking "You've been named as the legal guardian of your sister's daughter. She has signed a paper that says that in case something like this happens she wants you to take care of his son. We would like to know if you agree with it." It was the third wave of news that night.

"Of course it is. I mean technically we have the custody of him right? Since we're his living relative" The woman nodded.

"When could we take him home?" Mr. Benson inquired

"You could take him home now. We just need you to sign some papers and he's good to go" The Benson's immediately signed the papers they needed and headed home.

* * *

The baby, who they found out to be named Josh Benson Hendrick, stayed with Ashley and Shay on Ashley's room. The bed was large enough to fit their small statures and little Josh in between.

"I can't believe I have a child to take care now. Back at the hospital it just some kind of rational thing to do but now…I don't know. With PLL and all the other commitments my schedule would be so loaded and I'm not sure if I have the time and energy to take care of him but I don't want to disappoint my sister." Ashley said in a volumed voice.

"I'm sure your sister would understand if you couldn't grant her wish." Shay tried to assure her best friend.

"Are you sure?" She asked her

"Yeah. But you don't have to go through this alone Ash. You could keep Josh and I'm willing to help you" Shay says truthfully

"That's so nice of you Shannon but you don't have to do that." Ashley politely declined.

"We're a family remember? I'm with you on this Ashley. I'll stand by you" Her friend reassured her and they both drift off to sleep after the longest midnight they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a about half an hour after dinner when Ashley went out saying she had to get something to the store but hours had passed and she isn't back yet. Mr. & Mrs. Benson were at the funeral home preparing for their daughter and her boyfriend's funeral. They had to wait for 24 hours before the body could be embalmed, so they were going to be out late. Shay cradles the crying child on her arms while trying to get hold of Ashley.

"Ashley where are you?" Shay grunted in frustration. Just a few minutes later she saw flashing lights and heard a car pulling up front. She was walking halfway down the stairs when Ashley came in through the door barely able to walk straight. She shuts the door close behind her and bumps through some things as she wobbles to the stairs. Before the drunk blonde could head up Shay stopped her.

"Where the hell were you? Why aren't you picking up your phone?" she takes a sniff to confirm her suspicions "You're drunk!" The brunette was starting to get furious but Ashley was too drunk to care.

"I just went out for a little air on a 45-minute trip to Hollywood." She says proudly to Shay.

"And you drove drunk? Are you crazy? You of all people should know more about drunk driving. You could have caused an accident or worse you could've been in an accident. Do you think your parents could bear losing another child? You're their only child now Ashley. You're all they have left. You're all he has left. Did you think about him? You're supposed to be responsible for him. For once Ashley stop thinking about yourself." Shay couldn't help it any longer. She knows how miserable Ashley feels but it's not an excuse.

"Are you calling me selfish? Do you know what I feel right now? I just lost my sister and without warning I'm left with her child, a child that won't get see his parents. What am I supposed to do? I'm a mess. I can't do this. I'm freaking terrified! I had a talk with my boyfriend and he told me he couldn't deal with a kid and right then and there we're over. And you still tell me to stop thinking about myself? The fuck am I thinking about myself." Ashley was in so much tears. She sits at the end of the stairs and Shay sits down beside her trying to comfort her with the best she could with Josh still in her arms.

"Oh Ashley. I know you feel sad right now like extremely sad but you're not the only one. You're mom and dad, me; Shay was also like a sister to me. We all lost her but we have to stay strong for her child. He needs us most as what you've said he'll never get to see his parents again. If Ryan won't stand by you I will. I was serious when I told you last night that I'll help you raise him and I'm telling you again Ashley I'm here for you." Shay rubs her best friend's back as Ashley leans on her.

* * *

A decent funeral service was made and a lot of the Benson's family and friends attended including the PLL cast and crew. They all sympathized with the loss of Ashley. They made sure that she feels that she has a support system around her. When everything was all said and done the reality of the situation became more real for Ashley. She stayed for a week more at her parent's house before going back to her house at West Hollywood. She and Shay had planned for the latter to move in with her.

"I got my things set up at the guest room just as planned but I hope you don't mind that I did something unplanned" Shay trails off as they get inside the house. Ashley, Josh and her just arrived from Anaheim. She went back there to fetch Ashley and Josh. This was going to be their first day handling the baby on their own.

"What did you do?" The blonde didn't really had much to worry about since she knew her best friend wasn't that prankster as her.

"I could show you better than I could tell you" Shay guided her to the 3rd room of the house. Ashley was surprised to see the whole room converted to a nursery. Baby blue painting and animal drawings and sky with clouds on the ceiling, baby stuffs and things they would need for Josh.

"Wow Shay this is…adorable" She was smiling but her eyes were almost tearing up.

"It was everyone's idea. The guys did the paintings and carpentry works while the girls and I did the decorations. They also childproofed the house so don't wonder if there's some changes around." She observed the nursery and placed Josh on the crib. Her face was plastered with gratefulness.

"Thank you so much for all of these." The duo pulled themselves for a tight hug.

* * *

**A month later…**

"Hey young man how are you?" Ashley greeted Josh immediately when she and Shay arrived from their last day of filming.

"Did you miss us? Because we missed you a lot" Shay sat down at the mat where Josh was playing. Ashley's mom stayed with them to babysit Josh while they were at work. It was a big relief for the girls to have her around on their first month with the baby.

"Did you girls eat already? I could reheat some food for you" Mrs. Benson asked the two girls playing with her grandson.

"We're good mom. Thanks" Ashley says and continues playing with Shay and Josh. The two have gone closer with the youngster. They showered him with love and care and gave him most attention they could give.

"Are you sure you girls could now do it on your own now?" Mrs. Benson clarified to the two who decided to let Mrs. Benson go back to Anaheim.

"Yes mom. We have a month long vacation before we start filming and we'll figure something out before we start working again." Ashley said with confidence.

"Mr. Benson needs you too. We'll call you if we need anything" Shay reassures her.

The two girls take turns in waking up at night when Josh cries on the middle of it. They both have baby monitors on their room. They're both domesticated in taking care of Josh. Ashley's best with playtime and nap while Shay does his baby bath and feeding. They had their masteries but changing his diapers was a different thing.

"Shannon I think I smell something funny" Ashley shouts from the couch.

"Check his diapers maybe he needs to change" Shay answers back from the kitchen. She was doing the dishes while Ashley was in-charge to watch over the baby.

"You change it. Please!" Ashley shouts again and Shay walks in to the living room where Ashley and Josh were.

"Why do I have to do it twice in a day? No you do it!" Shay protests putting her hand on her waist.

The two girls exchanged reasons whether who changes the diapers but they both ended up doing it together.

* * *

"You're supposed to be at home at Canada Shannon not here taking care of a 1 year old child with me. We worked hard last season and you deserve a break, a vacation. You don't have to get stuck in here." Ashley opened the topic once Josh was soundlessly sleeping already. The girls stay for a while inside his room when he sleeps.

"Do you think I would enjoy a vacation knowing my best friend is sleep deprived taking care of a baby? I'm okay Ashley. I'm fine with this actually." She placed her arm around her best friend. Ashley's breath hitched for half a second when her friend did that which was unusual for her.

"Thank you Shay for being here, for being my rock and my strength." She held the hanging hand of her best friend's arm on her shoulder.

"Anytime." The two girls watch the rise and fall of the sleeping child in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley's awakened by the aroma of the brewing coffee and exquisite scent of fried bacon; breakfast. She quickly got up from her bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning. Say good morning to Aunt Ashley" Shay greets her while feeding Josh with his baby food. Ashley gives a kiss to Josh's forehead and pats Shay's shoulder. "Breakfast?" Shay offered.

"Sure." Ashley sits at the table opposite to Shay and Josh at the end of it on his feeding chair. "Why do I sense something here?" Ashley teases Shay

"What do you mean?" Shay tries to hide her growing smile

"Cooking breakfast, feeding Josh, taking my shift of him last night, Oh come on Shay what's the deal?" She knew her friend too much. If her friend does things like these she definitely did something crazy or she's about to.

"Fine. Ryan asked me out tonight and I said yes and I didn't ask if it was okay with you and if it isn't I'll just tell him I can't and…yeah" Shay talks really fast when she's nervous about something.

"Of course you can you idiot!" Ashley laughed at her friend.

"You sure? I mean can you take care of Josh on your own for a while?" The brunette had to make sure that everything is going to be okay when she leaves for the night. She knows she was better at night with Josh than Ashley.

"It's just a night. Go out have fun you deserve it." Ashley reassured her. At dinner time when Shay left she have seen to it that she leaves Ashley with a note about Josh's night needs. Despite the short time she had him on her care Shay already had Josh in her priorities but one night of fun won't hurt right? She sent one last text to Ashley before she and her boyfriend went inside the bar. She drank and partied all night. When she realized it was already 3 in the morning she decided to stay at her boyfriend's place so she wouldn't wake Ashley or Josh.

"Look who's doing the walk of shame baby boy, Aunt Shannon!" Ashley teased Shay as walked by the kitchen still on the same clothes from last night.

"Good morning baby boy. Can you tell Aunt Ashley not to fest up on me so early?" Shay retorted back and kissed Josh's forehead. He always gets morning kisses from his beautiful Aunts.

"So you had a good time? I didn't know tequila was the new perfume" Ashley asked Shay laughing at her.

"Whatever Ash. I'll go take a shower and power up with coffee." She smacked the blonde's arm and stood up heading for her room.

"I'll get you Aspirins too" Ashley shakes her head amused by her friend's hangover.

* * *

That one night turned to two and before they knew it, it had become the morning scenario of every single day for a week except those times that Shay goes home at early midnight drunk as ever. Ashley had to stay up late at night when Josh wakes up even covering up for Shay's turns. Shay had neglected her duties since she was drunk from parties at night and has a severe hangover the next day. The worst part of for Ashley was she has to tend to two people, a baby and someone acting like a baby.

"You're wasted again?" Ashley blurted at the tip-toeing Shay. Her friend tried to be silent but her state isn't helping her.

"Just had a few drinks that's all. I'm not wasted" the taller one defended. If her definition of 'few drinks' was the whole bottle of vodka, 3 glasses of margarita and 5 shots of pure tequila then it'd be considered.

"Oh yeah? I can see that. You're the one who told me to be all responsible and whatnot and here you are partying all night for a week. I don't have to be in-charge of two babies in this house" Ashley modulated her voice as not to wake the sleeping child upstairs.

"You told me to have a good time and I did. I'm in charge of myself you don't have to baby me." Shay responds irritated.

"I told you to have fun not get wasted and I didn't tell you to do that every night. You're even missing out the things you're supposed to do here and with Josh" Ashley reprimanded her.

"He's not my responsibility!" Shay said loudly astounding herself for saying it and Ashley. The room household was filled with silence before loud baby cries started to echo.

"You can stay here for the night and leave in the morning or if you're not wasted enough you could pack your things right now." Ashley said before walking upstairs into Josh's room. Shay remained still from where she was standing. _What the hell is wrong with you Shannon Ashley Mitchell?_ Shay kicked herself from inside.

* * *

The blonde woke up early and checked the nursery; Josh was still sleeping soundlessly so she walked out of the room as silent as she could. She checked Shay's room next only to find the sheets fixed with her best friend nowhere around. _Did she really move out?_ Ashley asked herself and trailed to the kitchen. She was only half-surprised to see Shay in there already taking a sip of her cup of coffee and preparing Josh's breakfast.

"I'll take it from here" She took the ladle from Shay's hands and mixed the food and the processor.

"No. Here let me give you a hand" Shay insisted. When it was ready Ashley poured it into the bowl and then went to the fridge to get something for her own breakfast.

"Fruit slices and yogurt? I could make some pancakes" Shay offered despite the cold treatment from her best friend

"Stop it Shannon" The blonde says bluntly.

"Ashley I'm really sorry about last night. I was drunk and stupid" When Shay gets emotional overload she speaks in her Canadian accent and normally Ashley would laugh at it but not this time.

"You were right. Josh is not your burden to carry. So let's just go back to the way we were before. You could move back in with Michaela and I stay here with Josh." If Ashley screamed those words it would have been better because she was just angry and she'd take it all back but her tone now is dead serious.

Shay placed her hand on the free hand of Ashley making her stop from what she was doing.

"Ashley" the brunette called out and the crying blonde looked at her with tears on her cheeks. Tears were always Shay's weakness. She pulled the other girl for a hug and Ashley sobbed on her chest.

"You said you had my back. You told me it's going to be you and me but you took back what you said in front of me." Ashley managed to say in between sobs and sniffs.

"I'm really sorry. Forget about last night. I promise I'd be better now. I swear on my life." The blonde pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye. They got caught up in the moment once their eyes met. The dark brown eyes meet the baby blue with tints of gray eyes that turned blood shot from all the crying and instantly some magical spark initiated the connection. Neither of them wanted to break the eye contact. It was as if it was their first time to look at each other in the eye. Shay felt like she was on a different perspective looking into an angel's eyes. Ashley had nostalgic feelings just like the one when she first saw Shay, it was the 'love at first sight' feeling again. They didn't know how long have they been staring at each other regardless of how long it was they enjoyed the moment. They slowly and curiously leaned in closer to each other but were interrupted by Josh's crying.

"I'll get him" Shay says awkwardly.

"I'll finish preparing _our_ breakfast" Ashley made sure to put emphasis on the word 'our'. Wide grins were plastered on both of their faces. They didn't kiss but both girls had the "whoa-I know" kind of feeling inside them.

* * *

After breakfast Ashley cleaned up while Shay on the other hand gave Josh a bath. Both girls decided to go shopping for Josh since he needed more clothes and some diapers. They spent hours and hours at the babies section buying cute onesies and shirts for Josh and they even got matching shirts for him and themselves.

"That was fun. I can't wait to wear our matching shirts" Ashley said joyfully

"Yeah. Me too. We should wear it and take our picture and post it online" Shay replied with the same tone.

"Are you hungry? I'll get us something to eat. Some muffins and tea?" Ashley asked her best friend. She was the designated driver of the day.

"I'd love that but can you get me iced latte instead? Oh there's a coffee shop right there." Shay pointed at a small coffee shop on the corner.

"Sure. You could stay here. I'll be quick" Ashley pulled over to the side of the street and placed the gear on park. She went out of the car and went inside the shop leaving Shay on the passenger seat with Josh on the back seat sleeping.

* * *

"2 coffee frappuccino light with sugar free vanilla please and…those 2 muffins right there. What flavor is that?" Ashley eyed the 2 muffins under the glass cover.

"It's our special muffin, Blueberry and Strawberry duo" The attendant answered politely

"I'll have those two too please" The attendant prepared Ashley's order.

"Here you go" The attendant gave Ashley her order and she handed him her payment.

"Thanks. Keep the change" She was about to leave when he called her out.

"You're Ashley Benson right? Can I take a picture with you?" he asked looking very hopeful.

"No problem" he pulled out his phone and asked his other workmate to take the photo.

"Thank you for this. I heard about your sister it's so tragic. Sorry about that." the attendant guy was a bit of a talker but the good that Ashley is she didn't mind.

"It's okay. It was really tragic but we're coping up now and Shannon's with me all the way" Ashley responded.

Shay inside the car was wondering what's taking the blonde so long. She looked at the back and saw Josh sleeping. He looked like he isn't going to wake up soon so she decided to step out and get inside. She saw the way the attendant checked out Ashley from head to toe.

"Hey Ash we got our sleeping baby in the car waiting" Shay said in a straight tone.

"Oh yeah we're taking care of my sister's child too. I need to go but it was nice talking to you." Ashley said to the attendant and went to door where Shay was waiting.

"Thank you too. Bye Ms. Ashley and Ms. Shay" The attendant said to both girls checking them both out.

"Bye" Shay responded and smiled before leaving with Ashley.

* * *

"He was totally checking you out" Shay said once they started driving again.

"What? You're crazy he was just talking about the news about sister. Is that why you referred to Josh as 'our baby'?" Both girls giggled. _Did I really say 'our'?_ Shay thought in her mind.

"Well technically he is ours. We're both taking care of him and I wouldn't blame if the coffee guy checked you out I mean you're kinda hot but not as much as I am." Shay laughed and Ashley rolled her eyes at her best friend's claim laughing along.

"Yeah right but I would definitely check you out too. You're a goddess. I'd check you out in your sleep, when you're not looking even when your naked" Once Ashley said the last word their laughs halted and Shay let out an awkward cough before laughing out loud again. Little did Ashley know Shay was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks and maybe the butterflies on her stomach. Meanwhile Ashley was scolding her inner self for slipping a comment like that.


	4. Chapter 4

After their tiring day they put Josh to sleep early. Shay checked up on him one last time and knocked on Ashley's door.

"It's open" the blonde shouted from inside. Shay hesitantly stepped in.

"Ash can I ask you something?" Ashley was sitting on her bed focused on her laptop.

"I thought we're done with the partying Shannon?" The brunette sighed and sat beside her.

"We are. I want to talk to you about something else." Ashley closed her gadget and turned her attention to her best friend. "You mentioned one time about me going home to Canada right? So uhm…"

"You can go home anytime Shannon. You don't need to ask my permission" Ashley said before Shay could finish.

"I know that but I was thinking that you and Josh should come with me. I think we could fix Josh's papers in time and then leave on the last week of our vacation. I bet my mom and dad would love to see him." Shay was hopeful that Ashley would agree to her plan. Her parents had been at Ashley's sister's funeral and she had told them about her helping Ashley and her parents gave her their support.

"If we could fix Josh's papers then why not" Ashley said and a wide smile grew on Shay's face. She immediately rushed out of the room and went back in few minutes later with papers in hand. "What's that?" Ashley asked amused at her friend's enthusiasm

"Since Josh is American he would need a passport to go to Canada so here are the requirements needed for it. You're his legal guardian so all stuffs that needs consent would need your signature. I didn't quite get everything the guy from the travel agency explained to me but here's most of what he would need." Shay explained and Ashley's face was plastered with smiles.

"You're really prepared aren't you?" Ashley inquired

"Sort of?" Both of them laughed. "Thanks Ash" Shay said pulling Ashley for a hug

"I should be the one thanking you" Ashley held her tighter and just as she pulled away she left a quick kiss on Shay's cheek. Little did she know that her kiss made Shay's endorphin rush to the area that was kissed and butterflies swarming on her stomach. "You okay Shan?" The brunette just nodded and smiled shyly.

Shay pondered over the strange emotions she was having; first losing herself in Ashley's eyes, second blushing over Ashley's compliments and friendly kiss and lastly getting annoyed at the attendant who checked out Ashley. _Things are getting so weird. What the hell is this Shay? Maybe it really feels like this when you're living under one roof but it wasn't like this when you were living with Michaela._ Shay was having an internal battle but decided to sleep it off for the night.

* * *

"I don't know. I have to ask Shay first." Ashley says to whoever she was talking on the phone. She then turns around and sees Shay walking down the stairs. "She's up already. I'll call you later. Bye" Ashley hangs up the phone and asks Shay to join her for breakfast.

"Who were you talking to?" Shay asks Ashley once she was seated

"T-Tyler" Ashley stuttered and Shay raised her brow with a teasing smile

"Dinner or whole day date?" Shay asks direct to the point getting Ashley caught off guard

"Dinner" Ashley replies sheepishly. "b-but it won't take long and it's not a date w-were just eating out as f-friends" The tall girl laughed at her stuttering best friend.

"I got it all covered" Shay said with a wink

Tyler picked Ashley up for their 'friendly' dinner. Shay and Josh waved goodbye at the on-screen couple. She fed Josh his food and prepared him for the night. When the young lad was all set for the rest of the evening Shay settled at the couch suiting herself with a box of pizza. She was on the middle of watching Mean Girls when she felt bored. Her eyes kept glancing at the clock feeling that the time suddenly went nocturnally slow. Her phone buzzed and she immediately checked it.

"**How's it going out there? -Ash"** She quickly typed in her reply

"**We're fine. I'm surprised you could text despite the naught things you're doing as of the moment. *evil laugh* -Shay"**The blonde rolled her eye at her best friend's reply. She captured a picture of the food she ordered and sent it to Shay with the caption **"I don't think this is naughty"**

Shay looked around and thought of her response. She had fully lost her attention at the movie playing on her TV. Figuratively a light bulb lit up on Shay's head. She took out a paper and scribbled something before putting it on Josh's shirt. She snapped a photo of it and sent it to Ashley.

Ashley tried to stifle her giggles when she saw what was written on the photo Shay sent **"Everything my Aunt does is naughty"** She responded with a text message. All night long Shay continued to send her snap shots of her and Josh or anything to distract Ashley. Meanwhile, Ashley lost herself in exchanging messages with her best friend that she didn't notice Tyler observing her.

"You know you could just tell me that you want to go home" Tyler said getting Ashley's attention

"Tyler I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be inattentive." Tyler gave her an understanding smile.

"It's okay. Let's just head home. You could make it up to me next time" Ashley thanked him for being so understanding and the two of them finished their meal and went home.

"You're crazy Shannon!" Ashley said loudly when she got in only to realize that Shay was already asleep on the couch. She shook her head and went upstairs to change. She threw in her oversized Lakers shirt and some boy shorts and went back downstairs bringing a blanket with her.

Shay looked so peaceful while sleeping and the smaller girl didn't want to wake her up. She slowly moved her best friend giving her a small space to fit herself in. She lay down beside the sleeping brunette and covered themselves with the blanket she brought with her. The couch was big enough to fit both of them but it wasn't that big for them to be more than half a feet apart. Ashley wrapped her arms on her best friend's waist. She couldn't help herself from staring at Shay. She traced the details of Shay's face and surprisingly the brunette didn't wake up.

"You're beautiful" she whispered. She moved her body closer to the girl; she could already breathe in the air Shay is breathing out. She's becoming more and more tempted of closing the distance between them. _Just one kiss. She wouldn't know._ Ashley told herself and gave in to her desire. Just as her lips touched Shay's, the brunette stirred and she quickly moved away shutting her eyes pretending to be asleep. _That was close._ That was her last thought before falling into slumber.

Ashley never mentioned what she did the next day but couldn't take it out of her mind. It wasn't the first time she kissed a girl but there was something in that kiss that's new to her, something like a wave of ecstasy. TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Ashley's turn to pester Shay on her date. It was the end of their second week of taking care of Josh on their own and everything went by smoothly except those times Shay goes on with her shenanigans that Ashley didn't know she was capable of. Shay spent most of her time with Ashley and Josh making her boyfriend Ryan insecure.

"I'll be back before midnight." Shay promised while heading towards the door.

"You could always do the walk of Shame tomorrow morning" Ashley teased her best friend who just rolled her eyes at her.

"Whatever. Call me if you need anything but no funny business okay!?" Shay said before closing the door behind her.

Ashley placed Josh to sleep earlier than his bedtime so she could have herself a glass of wine. She decided to go online and engage with the fans. As usual everyone was pumped up to live chat with her. She told them that she would be uStreaming with them since it had been too long since she did it and they were excited to see her.

After rounds of questioning and talking Ashley answered the most asked question of the night 'where is the other half of buttahbenzo'

"Shannon is out tonight with a friend. Oh Oh have I told you what she did when I was the one out with a friend?" She spoke to her spectators and scrolled on her photos. She screen captured the text Shay sent her when she was out with Tyler. "See this? Sometimes she's sweet and most times she's this crazy" the fans enthusiastically sent her replies and another wave of questions.

"I have an idea you guys. Why don't I take revenge at Shay? What do you guys think?" Before she could read their replies she posed for a selfie showing her laptop with ustream on and sent it to Shay with the caption **"You're missing what I'm telling them and I'm missing you :P"**

Shay was in the middle of dinner when she received the message. Her brows met when she saw what Ashley sent her. She keyed in her response. **"Better tell them nice things about me or else…Tell them I said Hi and I miss you and Josh too"** She placed her phone back to her purse and continued eating

"Oh guys Shannon sent something back. She says hi." She continued talking to them until she noticed one of the spectator's question. **"Is she out with Ryan? I saw her instagram photo"** Ashley immediately used her phone to check the photo and she saw the identical photo the spectator sent.

"Not my secret to share" She said and laughed hard but deep inside her she felt an unexplainable feeling. She decided to call Shay 'for the fans' sake' she reasoned out.

"Ash what do you want?" Shay asked her. They were already on their dessert.

"This won't take long. You're on speaker say hi to ustream" Ashley said in response

"Oh. Hey guys! How are you all doing? Don't believe any crazy story Ashley tells" she giggles while she speaks on the phone and notices the unpleasant look on her boyfriend's face.

"They're fine and we hope you are too. Have a good time Shannon. Byeee" Ashley said on the other line before hanging up.

"Did you really have to answer that?" Ryan asked with small hint of anger

"I thought it was an emergency" Shay reasoned out

"Can you not use your phone while we're out? I mean you've been spending more time with Ashley and her nephew can I have your undivided attention for at least a few hours?" Shay looked down feeling guilty. It was true that she and her boyfriend haven't really had their time since Ashley's sister died. Yes they went out to parties for the whole week last week but it was different than how it used to be. Shay's always checking on her phone make her slip out of whatever conversations they were in.

"I'm sorry. I'm turning it off now but I just have to send one last text. Just one okay?" She said softly and reached for her phone. **"I'm putting my phone on silent mode. Ryan wants me all for himself and I owe him that. Check on you and Josh later."** She was about to put it back on her bag when it lit up and she noticed Ashley calling. "Just this one" She said to Ryan who let out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you still on ustream?" Shay asks the other line to make sure

"No I went offline after I hanged up. Shay I don't really want to disturb your date and I hate to do it but can you come home now? Josh's temperature spiked. He's hot like very hot I don't know what to do. I'm bringing him to the hospital. I need you." Ashley said as fast as she could but in a desperate tone. Shay panicked once she heard the news.

"I'll be there" It was all Shay said before hanging up and collected her things together. Ryan watched him carefully. "Josh is being taken to the hospital I need to be there. Let's go" Shay stood up but Ryan remained on his seat. "Ryan!" Shay said his name loudly. He gripped her arm and looked at her with a look Shay had never seen him with before.

* * *

"It's nothing to worry about. We'll give him medicines and when his results are done by tomorrow you could take him home" The doctor told Ashley.

"Thank you" Ashley said and the Doctor left her. As if on cue Shay came in running.

"How is he?" She said breathlessly

"What took you so long?" Ashley asked immediately "He's fine. The doctor said we could take him home tomorrow."

"I got caught up with something" Shay said despondently and went to Josh's bedside brushing his little hairs. Ashley noticed the sad look on her best friend's face and she had a clue to the reason why.

"What's wrong?" She asked her placing her right hand on Shay's right shoulder.

"Ryan. He…" Shay tried to hold back her tears

"Did he get angry? I'm so sorry Shay. I'll call him" Ashley said pulling her phone out on her left pocket

"No need Ash. He and I, we're done." Ashley slid down her hand from her friend's shoulder to her stomach and engulfed her other hand with the other so she was hugging Shay from the back. Shay relaxed on her best friend's arm. She allowed few tears to fall before she wiped it with her hand.

* * *

She let Shay deal with the grief of her recent break up but she made to make her best friend feel that she was not alone. It was her turn to comfort the one person who always cheered her up on her down time. She planned to take Shay out somewhere but when she checked the mail she saw something that would surely cheer her up.

"Shan look what I have with me" Ashley waved the envelope on her way in. Shay was playing comfortably with Josh on the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" A big smile crawled over Shay's face

"We're all set for Canada!" Ashley shrieked and lowered herself with the 2 most important people in her life.

"I know! Oh my God" Shay hugged Ashley tight. She had never been that happy for a week now. She enjoyed the warmth the other body has. She could smell the smell of cherry blossoms on the blonde and the brunette pulled away once she felt the heat travelling to her cheeks. "We're going for a vacation baby boy" she turned her attention to the little guy.

"Are you excited?" Ashley cooed her nephew not noticing the redness of Shay. "Why isn't he talking? Isn't he supposed to talk at his age?" Ashley asked Shay

"I don't know. And he's supposed to start walking around right?" the two girls exchanged questions of why.

* * *

Time went by fast and the duo left for Canada with Josh. He had been good all throughout the flight and both girls loved it that way.

"I guess he likes travelling. We should do this more often" Ashley said pulling out their luggage from the baggage conveyor. Shay settled the sleeping child on the stroller they hand carried.

"We only have this week left in our vacation. We would start filming next week. I'm going to miss him" Shay said and helped her friend with the luggage once she was done with Josh.

"Me too and I'm going to miss being lazy" Ashley said. The girls started dragging their bags and Josh to the airport door to find Shay's family.

"You're still lazy on set" Shay laughed while Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Oh is that Sean I see? Gosh Shannon your brother is sooo attractive." Ashley said blissfully. Shay looked at the direction where Ashley was pointing

"Yeah that's him. If you ask me his sister isn't less attractive than he is." Shay boasted and they made their way to the Mitchell family who were fetching them.

"I totally have crush on him. You want us to be sisters?" Ashley asked earning a smack on the arm from Shay.

"Hands off my baby brother!" Shay said protectively but was laughing at her best friend. When they got near her family Shay hugged her mom and dad and her brother. Ashley did the same and Shay eyed her best friend as she hugged her brother. She almost wanted to pull her away from her brother. She didn't know who she was overprotective to, Sean or Ashley. _This is going to be a long memorable trip._ Shay says to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit!" It was the first word that came out of Shay's mouth and she shoot up straight from the bed. She had overslept on their first day. She couldn't find Ashley nor Josh around and not even a sound of his cries. She searches every room upstairs and no one was around. She was relieved when she saw her parents with Josh on the kitchen.

"Join us honey" her dad said and she sat down obediently. She grabbed a slice of French toast and spread a generous amount of strawberry jam on top before spreading another layer of nutella above it.

"Where's Ashley?" She asked with her my almost full of the bite she just took.

"She and Sean went out to buy something" Shay almost choked upon hearing the information. She rushed to get herself a glass of water and as if on cue her best friend and her brother appeared and both of them had wide grins on their faces.

"Morning Shannon! And Mommy and Daddy Mitchie" Ashley greeted Shay and her tone sounded like something evil had just happened or was about to. She gave her friend a knowing look.

"I'm teaching Ashley drums today" The youngest Mitchell said with his face having light tints of flush.

"Drums?" Shay said louder than she intended to.

"Yeah. Please watch Josh for a while" Ashley picked out one last grape and popped it into her mouth before trailing behind Sean to the music room.

"Uhh what just happened?" Shay says unbelievingly.

"I think someone's crushing on someone" The Mitchell matriarch commented. Shay was confused whether her mom meant Sean, Ashley or…her?

Shay quickly showered and headed back to the living room to join her parents who were cooing Josh.

"He's quite a charm Shay." Her mom said.

"He is. I'm just bothered though why he isn't walking or talking yet. I mean he's supposed to that now right?" Shay settled herself on the floor.

"Some kid's development is slow especially with him. You might think he's just a kid but he knows about the trauma going on around." Her mom explains to her.

"I remember your mom being as anxious as you are right now when you were on Josh's age. She asks everyone that question over and over again" Her dad said and laughed at the memory of his first born.

"Really?" Shay is quite amused at it

"You're starting to act like a mom Shay. I'm so proud of you" Her mom said reassuringly.

* * *

"Shannon you won't-" Ashley's words were cut off when she saw Shay sleeping soundlessly. She leaned on the doorframe and observed the rising and fall of her best friend's chest. A small smile crept along her face but then she suddenly realized Josh was not beside Shay and she was 100% sure he was not with the rest of the Mitchell's. Her jaw dropped when she saw her nephew taking baby steps.

"Hey butthead wake up. Shannon! Look!" She shook her friend violently and with rush. Shay sleepily sat on the bed and her eyes opened wide when she saw what Ashley was pointing at.

"Oh my God!" Shay exclaimed. "He's walking. He's walking!" Shay scrambled through her nightstand and grabbed her phone taking a video of Josh's first steps while Ashley on the other hand was already snapping photos at her nephew.

"Shannon he's walking!" Ashley rushed to her best friend's side and hugged her. She was too overwhelm at the child, maybe a little too much because when she pulled away after the hug her lips crashed to Shay for a second or two. The duo's faces were both in genuine shock. None of them said a word and the room was filled with silence until Sean came running to the door.

"What happened? I heard noises" He asked panting. He must have ran all the way upstairs. Shay and Ashley didn't say a word at him so he searched the room for the possible cause of the commotion. "No way!" He made his way inside and approached the child. "You two just gonna stand there? I'm bringing him downstairs so mom and dad could see. Come here little boy let's show grams and gramps your little steps." Sean carried him and disappeared through the door.

Ashley was the first one to move and she sat at the end of the bed burying her face to her palms. Shay stood at her place still in shock. The sound of the muffled sobs caught her attention.

"Why are you crying?" She sat beside Ashley rubbing her back. _Is she crying because she kissed me?_ Shay thought.

"I'm just…Shaylene could have seen this. She and her husband should have seen him" Ashley sobbed harder but this time on Shay's chest. The brunette had wrapped her arm around Ashley.

"Wherever they are I'm sure they could see him and how well you're taking care of him" Shay comforted her best friend throughout her cries.

It took a little while before Ashley had herself composed. They could hear the Mitchells cheering downstairs.

"I think they're having fun with him" Ashley said while wiping the remaining teardrops on her face

"Yeah. So do you want to have fun with me?" Shay asked and Ashley was caught off guard. _Is she implying what I think she is? Don't be such a perv Ashley._

"W-what?" Ashley stuttered.

"You spent the day with Sean so I was thinking if you want to be with me tomorrow, roam around the city and maybe we could go ice skating?" Shay offered forgetting the little awkward moment they had just a while ago.

"Competing with your brother?" The blonde teased the other girl. Shay rolled her eyes at her.

"Ugh! Whatever. Do you want to come or not? Unless you're too scared to skate" The brunette teased back

"You know I'm not good at it! Be sure to pack me some mac and cheese because I might need a lot of that." When they were ice skating in New York before it was only Shay who enjoy the skates. Ashley had to stay near the railings and worse, out of the rink and eat mac and cheese while watching them enjoy.

"If I know you're going to pretend to fall down so you could topple me to the ground and kiss me again" Ashley's face turned bright red. For the first time Ashley couldn't return the tease.

"I…That..Uhh…What? No…S-sh" The blonde was at lost of words. Everytime she attempts to say something nothing comes out but incoherent words.

"Speechless!" Shay said lastly before walking towards the door to join her family downstairs. She did a great job to hide the blushing on her face with her teases.

* * *

The two girls roamed around the city leaving Josh under the care of Shay's parents. He had to have a watchful eye especially now that he's starting to move around. They enjoyed themselves in the horse-drawn tour and at the aquarium before they went to the skating rink but stopped at a Vietnamese restaurant for lunch. As expected Ashley was terrified when she was once again at the ice but instead of teasing her Shay held her hand and never let go. Shay guided them as they glided. They haven't been this careless for a long time and both girls were happy to be carefree again. After rounds and rounds of gliding and falling to the ground the girls called it a day and went home for dinner.

"Did you girls have fun?" Mrs. Mitchell asked them

"We did mommy Mitch. It was soooo fun! I love having a good time with Shannon right here" Ashley shared eagerly.

"Yeah. She was so scared at the ice but I held her hand until we were out of it. Best vacation ever!" Shay said in the same tone. The two girls didn't notice the exchange of knowing looks among Mr. & Mrs. Mitchell.

After dinner the girls decided to head to bed early. Josh was already sleeping for at least half an hour ago.

"Thank you for today Shannon." Ashley said gratefully.

"No. Thank. You." Shay responded back.

"Tomorrow?" Ashley asked hinting that they go out again the following day.

"Sure. Good night Ash." Shay said

"Good night Shannon" The blonde replied

The chocolate brown eyes looked up and met the electrifying baby blue ones. Their eyes traveled from each other's eyes to each other's lips. None of them could think who leaned in first but they were both leaning in until their faces were just a centimeter away. They slowly closed their eyes and allowed themselves to crave in for their curiosity and desire. Their lips collided and moved in sweet paced motion. When air became an issue they pulled away looking again at each other's eyes.

"Whoa!" Shay's eyes lit up like burning fire

"I know" Ashley said biting lightly on her bottom lip with her eyes still fixated at her best friend she just kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls didn't talk about their kiss the next day. Nothing really changed, it wasn't awkward and they didn't avoid each other like what usually happens. They carried on with their tour around the city for the next days still holding hands and hugging and taking photos with every chance they got but little do the fans know that behind every picture is a stolen kiss here and there privately.

"I can't believe you girls are leaving the day after tomorrow." Mrs. Mitchell said sadly. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Shay said we're taking the cruise. Ugh! Shannon next time we should stay here longer" Ashley replied and said the second statement to Shay.

"Definitely!" Shay agreed with her best friend. They spent quality time at the cruise enjoying their moment together. They didn't put labels nor talked about what they were doing. For them they were having fun making out and that's it, no questions asked.

Days had passed and the time for them to head back to L.A. had come. They were taking the last flight .

"I'm going to miss you" Mr. Mitchell kissed Josh's forehead before buckling him up to his stroller. It could be seen that Mr. Mitchell sees the young lad as his own family.

"Thank you so much for everything Mommy Mitch" Ashley and Shay's mom shared a loving embrace. "Thank you too Daddy Mitch" She shared another hug with Shay's dad.

"See you soon Mom and Dad" Shay mimicked what her best friend did to her parents. After pulling away from her dad her eyes caught Ashley and Sean hugging. She couldn't understand the weird feeling inside her. It was as if seeing Ashley wrapping her arms around her brother gave her a pang of jealousy. She let out a sigh once the two had pulled out and wrapped her own arms around her brother.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked Shay once the plane had took off. Shay never said a word to her after they said their goodbyes to the Mitchells. She was just silent. Ashley presumed that Shay was just feeling sad that they were leaving her hometown. She always knew how much Shay loves being in Canada most especially being with her family.

"Yeah." Shay says coldly and pulled her eye mask down. Ashley didn't push the issue and did the same.

The girls didn't say a word at each other until they got home. Ashley settled Josh on his bedroom while Shay carries their luggage upstairs. Ashley would want to talk to Shay but for the first time she doesn't know how to start the conversation. She didn't know what was wrong she didn't know what did she do to make her best friend upset, she was clueless.

"Shannon" she called out before Shay could get inside her own room. "Good night" She wanted to ask her questions but the only words that came out of her mouth were those 2 words.

"Good night" Shay smiled at her and entered her space. Ashley stares at her travel bag and then transfers her sight to the ceiling. She tosses and turns on her bed and decides to gather up her courage and steps out of her room and knocks on Shay's door. Shay was unpacking her things when she heard the knock.

"Come in" She says politely and continues her task

"You're unpacking now? Don't you want to rest first?" Ashley lowers herself as she is sitting now on the floor with Shay. She helps the brunette unpack.

"This won't take long. How bout you?" She turns her head to her friend and the first thing her eyes saw were the luscious lips of the blonde. Without really intending to do it on timing Ashley licks her lips lightly sending an urge to Shay to taste her friend's lips. Ashley only had a second to look at her friend before Shay surprised her with her lips. She wasn't able to respond immediately due to the sudden surprise making Shay worried. Shay was about to pull away but Ashley gripped her by the neck and deepened the kiss. They don't know how they made it their but they found themselves making out on Ashley's bed. The heat wasn't simmering down anytime soon but they had no choice other than to stop because Josh's cries were all over the baby monitor. The two girls pulled away from each other and just giggled at themselves. Shay went out to check on Josh with Ashley following her. They tried so hard to put the little guy back to sleep but to no avail.

"Do you think he's not used to sleeping here anymore?" Ashley asked Shay.

"You think so?" Shay rocked Josh attempting to make him stop crying and go back to sleep.

"I have an idea." Ashley stepped out of the room and brought her phone when she came back. "Here he is" she says over the phone and places it on speaker.

"Hey there baby boy. Why are you crying? Hush little baby. Now you go to sleep okay." When Josh heard the voice he slowly calms down. Mr. Mitchell was on the other line. When they were in Canada Shay's parents were the ones who puts Josh to sleep.

"Wow dad you're amazing!" Shay says. Josh had finally went back to sleep.

"Thank you so much daddy Mitch. Sorry to bother you" Ashley thanked Shay's dad

"You call me anytime sweetie and kiss the little guy for me." Mr. Mitchell said in reply

"Thanks dad. Good night. Say hi to mom and Sean for me" Shay thanked her dad too

"Say hi to mommy Mitch and Sean for me too" Ashley said loudly earning a nudge from Shay.

"You'll wake him up" Shay said with an annoyed tone. Even if she wouldn't admit it she was annoyed with Ashley crushing over her brother.

"Good night ladies" Mr. Mitchell said and hanged up.

"We should buy him a walker tomorrow" Shay closed the door behind her and opened the idea to Ashley.

"And talk to the sitter." Ashley added. Shay kissed her best friend's cheek goodnight before walking away to her room. "Where are you going?" Ashley asked

"To my room. I'm going to sleep" Shay responded confused with the obvious question.

"Don't you want to pick it up right where we left off?" Ashley says seductively and Shay's face showed hesitation mostly because of being exhausted. "Or we could just cuddle up and sleep" Ashley followed up her offer.

"I think I'll go for the cuddle and sleep part but I'll definitely have the 1st option sometime tomorrow." Shay grabbed Ashley's hand and both of them slept through the night.

They went shopping the next day for the baby walker and more clothes for Josh. They also met the sitter who's going to watch over him when they were at work. They asked Marlene, the show's producer, to adjust their schedules. They would have different day offs and hopefully they could alternately have the whole day shoots and the biggest favor they asked is that they could bring Josh from time to time. Marlene has seen no harm on their requests so she easily agreed to it.

* * *

"Where's Ashley and Shay?" Troian asked the other girls while they feed themselves with lunch.

"I don't know. Those two would always go M.I.A during our break." Lucy replied picking some of Troian's fries.

"Hey!" The taller girl slapped the shorter one's hand.

"Maybe they went home for a while to spend time with their child" Sasha, the youngest of the group, suggested. The two other girls nodded seeing the idea could be possible.

"Nope! I just saw them entering Ashley's trailer." Janel said seating down beside Sasha. The other girls' faces seem to wonder.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Shay asked in the middle of their kisses. She was lying on her back at the coach while Ashley was straddling her from the top.

"Maybe. Just stop talking" Ashley deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue inside Shay's mouth earning a moan from the brunette. Shay allowed the blonde to dominate the session. They had been sneaking around making out on set with every chance they get. They ditch their friends at break to taste each other's lips.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the world where the other girls are…**

"Do you think those two are hiding something?" Lucy started the conversation

"What would they exactly be hiding?" Janel answered the question with a question

"I don't know. I don't think one or both of them are sneaking their boyfriends inside the trailer to make out with them" Lucy said as matter of fact. Little does she know what she said was almost true.

"They aren't hiding food from us are they?" Sasha said as joke

"Possible" Troian chuckled and replied.

"Why don't we just check on them" Sasha asked and the 3 girls shook their heads defensively.

"There might be adult things your minor eyes shouldn't see" Janel answered her.

"Oh please!" Sasha rolled her eyes and said the words with her signature Alison DiLaurentis tone. Lucy and Troain glared at her at once. "Okay okay" Sasha raised her hand in defeat.

"On the other hand they're both single right now so I don't think they would be doing anything dirty inside so I guess the food theory would be the closest" Troian stated

"Then let's crash their party!" Lucy said excitedly and stood up.

"Told ya!" Sasha said on the same tone and lead the group to Ashley's trailer.

The 4 girls walked as silent as possible and counted to three before barging in through the door.

"Got you!" They all said together and their faces fall to the ground when they saw what's in front of them.

* * *

**Yes definitely a Faking It fan here, guilty as charged :)) Sadly no episode of faking it tonight but it's not that gloomy because we have PLL. Yay! So how did you find the second episode? Let's talk about it PLLArmy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Got you!" They all said together and their faces fall to the ground when they saw what's in front of them, an empty trailer.

"I thought you said they were in Ashley's trailer?" Lucy complained to Janel

"Yeah the last time I saw them they went in here." Janel answered back.

Unknown to them the two girls were at Shay's trailer. When they heard the commotion on the next room they pulled away and fixed themselves. Ashley gave Shay one last peck before biting on the slice of the cold pizza that was waiting to be eaten half an hour ago. The 4 girls on Ashley's trailer silently closed the door and saw Shay coming out of her trailer.

"Hey we were just looking for you" Sasha tells the tall brunette

"I was looking for you guys too. We're having a mini feast in here you guys want to join us?" Shay said in half truth. It's true that they were having a mini feast but she wasn't exactly looking for them.

"Told you they were hiding food" Sasha jokes around and enters the trailer walking past Shay.

"Hey Shan—Sasha!" Ashley looked surprise with who she saw.

"Awww! Pizza, pasta, donuts, skittles and gummybears! This place is heaven on earth" Sasha's face lit up like a child on candyland. The other girls followed behind with Shay. Since the Ashley and Shay had used up their energy just moments ago they ate heavily while the other girls except Sasha just watched them in amusement. Sasha had just finished a slice of pizza and a piece of donut and was enjoying herself with the gummybears.

"Squasha slow down on the gummybears" Troian reprimanded her as she was about to pop in a red bear. She unwillingly placed it back down. The girls went on talking and chatting about boys and stuff. Seeing that no one was watching her Sasha picked up another donut this time.

"You had too much sugar already" Lucy caught Sasha on act. The youngest among them looked down and returned the donut.

"Come on give the little girl a break" Shay told them and Sasha gave her a thankful look. The girls resumed the talk but now tackling about parties.

"Ever since I had Josh I've lay lowed on parties but I'd be very thankful if you grab me one of these days. We could just leave Shannon at home" Ashley tells the other girls and they all laughed at it.

"Why do I get left out of the party?" Shay says objecting.

"Don't worry Shay we could have our own party at your place. Imagine that unlimited booze we could have plus we don't have to mingle with people just the two of us. I remember that one time me and 2 of my other friends had a mixer and we got so drunk and" Sasha stopped on the middle of her sentence realizing that she was over sharing. The other girls had their eyes at hers already.

"and what?"Janel eyed her curiously

"we went skinny dipping" Sasha continued but her voice is as quite as a whisper.

"You were drunk and you went skinny dipping? Coool!" Ashley said in her typical Ashley demeanor

"Cool? You think it'd still be cool if something happened to her? She's far from being 21, that's underage drinking!" Troian raised her voice. Since she was the oldest among all of them she was the most mature.

"Come on I know you did all these when you were on my age" Sasha defended herself

"Now don't you start turning it on us young lady. This is about you and your actions." Troian continued her rant

"Troian has a point Sash. You know how underage drinking is. We don't even let you drink when you're with us much more when you aren't" Lucy added to the sermon. Even if she was just as old as Ashley was she had the heart like Troian's.

"Don't do it again alright?" Janel joined the two other girls while Ashley and Shay just remained silent.

"Why are you all barking on me?" Sasha had lost it. Shay and Ashley looks at her sheepishly "Don't you have anything to add? Come on guys stop treating me like I'm made of glass. I'm not that 14 year old kid anymore. I'm 18 okay? Can't I just atleast enjoy life without all of you telling me what and what not to do? It's seriously choking me." She yelled at them just like how Alison would talk to the girls. Before anyone could say anything back the furious blonde stormed off. The girls all looked at each other dumbfounded.

* * *

Sasha was nowhere to be found for the rest of the day. When they finished their scenes Shay and Ashley went home directly, very much eager to see the awaiting child. The second they got there Ashley immediately carried the child while Shay paid the baby sitter. They played with the child for a little while before putting him to bed. The girls love to chase him while he runs around the house. They made sure that he had enough space to walk around and that the area was fully child-proofed.

Just right after they closed the bedroom door of Josh their lips had already been on the other. Both of them just can't get enough of their naughty shenanigans. Shay tugged the hem of Ashley's shirt and the blonde immediately discarded it. The taller girl observed the view upon her, a sexy blonde on her lace bra and jeans, and once again kissed her. Ashley carefully stepped back without breaking the kiss and lay down on the bed. Shay shifted the other girl in a comfortable position. She lightly nibbled and sucked the soft spot on her neck before going back to her lips. Ashley aggressively pushed the brunette back so she could take away the shirt of the other girl and pulled her back to resume their current action. They have been making out for quite long when Ashley decided to talk.

"Can you watch Josh for night tomorrow?" The blonde said in between kisses while the brunette continued what she was doing.

"Why?" Shay said as she once again makes her magic at the soft spot on Ashley's neck

"I…" Ashley shuts her eyes and moans when Shay's hand rested on her abdomen

"Hmm?" A small victorious smile made its way on the brunettes face

"I'm going out with Tyler" The brunette pulled away in split second and looks at the other girl in disbelief.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ashley avoided Shay's gaze. She knew it wasn't the perfect timing. What she didn't know is if it was a good idea. They both didn't label what they had and maybe just maybe it was okay to see someone else.

"It's just a dinner and-" Before she could continue Shay had already cut her off

"I get that. But why? You're…you're going out with him and we're doing…this? Unbelievable!" Shay gets up from the bed and puts her shirt back on. She grabs her coat and her car keys and heads down hastily.

"Where are you going?" Ashley said following the taller girl but Shay didn't respond and exits the front door slumming it shut behind her.

* * *

_I can't believe this. This is crazy!_ Shay kept those words replaying on her mind. She had lost her focus on the road but was drawn back in when someone came out of nowhere on the middle of it. She steps hard on the break and was able to stop before she could run over on whoever it was. The person just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Shay breathed rapidly and looks at who she almost hit. She didn't know if she was going to give that person a piece of her mind or apologize. She herself wasn't in the right attention to be behind the wheels.

"Sorry" the person said when Shay rolled down her window. She recognized that voice and that hair.

"Sasha?" She gets out of the car to have a clearer view.

"Shay?" The other girl looks at her in the same manner that she is looking at her.

"You disappeared after the trailer drama. Where were you and what are doing in the middle of the street?" Sasha didn't want to answer the taller girl's question but sighed and still answered

"Just walking around" She says blankly

"Walking around the streets of West Hollywood at 11 in the evening?" Shay asked her sarcastically. The blonde rolled her eyes and started walking again to the other side of the road but Shay called her out. "Hop in!" She weighed her choice before she decided to do what the older girl had instructed.

"Where are we heading?" Sasha asked Shay as they drive around to who knows where

"Anywhere. You want to get away don't you? Then so am I" Shay tells her and the younger girl didn't push for more and settled on her seat watching everything they pass by.


	9. Chapter 9

The two girls slept through the night at a secluded cabin. The last thing they want is the paparazzi adding to their list of the things that's pestering them. They were both lying on their bed twisting and turning with both being evaded by sleep.

"I know you're up Shay" Sasha says and the other girl turns her body and lies flatly on the bed.

"Tell me your story. Where were you and why did you just leave?" Shay bluntly asks her. Sasha was silent for a while but spoke to explain

"I went home curled up on my bed and then went for something to eat then went home again. I was walking around the village for fresh air when you almost hit me. I'm just too fed up with you…them treating me like I'm still that 14 year old child you worked with 4 years ago. I'm all grown up now. I have my own place with my boyfriend. I'm 18 but it still feels like you guys still see me as the younger me. I need to be treated more like an adult" The blonde spills her disappointments out.

"I'm sorry about that Sash. You grew too fast. Personally I still want you to be that little girl, innocent and charming. I guess I'm just worried that you might start with the partying and drinking and you'd get yourself into trouble" The blonde sighed.

"See? I need you guys to trust me that I won't be making stupid decisions in my life. I mean I look up to all of you and you're all setting a good example for me. You just don't see it but all of you had taught me to be hard working and responsible and to think twice or thrice before doing something yeah even Ashley. And I'm not so innocent at 14 we were kissing remember?" The brunette chuckled at the blonde. "So what's yours?" Sasha asked in return.

"Promise me you won't say a word about what I'm going to tell you" Shay said looking fiercely at Sasha

"Ohhh. Secrets. You know what they say about secrets" Sasha smirked

"They keep us close?" Shay said sarcastically

"No. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" Sasha says as an attempted joke

"Ugh! Stop being so creepy Squasha" The blonde rolls her eyes at the nickname

"Don't call me that. I was like 9 years old when they last called me as Squasha. Come on pour your heart out." Shay fiddles with her fingers thinking whether she should or she shouldn't tell the younger girl.

"Ashley and I had a fight. For quite some time we've been…making out" The blonde shot right up on a sitting position cutting of the words of the brunette.

"Are you guys together? Like dating?" Shay thought for awhile

"That's what we actually fought about. We're not dating. We're not putting labels or anything. We were making out and then she just tells me that she's going out with Tyler and I got pissed. I thought there was an unspoken rule that we weren't going to see someone else but I was wrong." A tear fell on Shay's face and she wipes it away with much force.

"That's complicated. Didn't you guys talk about your situation?" Shay was feeling vulnerable at the moment

"We didn't. We just had a moment in Canada and when we got here kissing became our past time. We're more on kissing than talking. I don't know what we are" Sasha settles herself back beside Shay.

"You mean all those times you and Ashley are missing you're making out somewhere on set?" Shay nods guiltily with a small blush on her cheeks. "You should sort it out you know? Best friend's with benefits is really not ideal. What happens when you two broke up or if something like this happens? The one who's caught up in the middle is Josh. You two are practically sharing a kid now remember? Set limits, rules, boundaries, whatever it is you need, think about the child that's depending on you two. But you better talk to Troian about this since she's the most logical. I'm just a kid." Shay smiles at this.

"You might just be a kid but you're more than that inside" Sasha leans her head on Shay's shoulder.

"Thank you" They both doze off forgetting all the worries of their mind and heart.

* * *

When the sun was about to shine they headed for the beach to see the sunrise. No words came out of them. They just sat at the sand and watched the rising sun. They stayed there for a while and then drove at a small café hoping no one would recognize them. It was yet too early so lucky for them to be the first costumers. They ordered and ate as fast as they could to avoid the group of people coming in minutes time. They didn't really have a destination in mind. They just took turns in driving heading to the end of nowhere. They stopped by for gas and bought food supplies at the convenience store of the gas station. Sasha peeks her head out of the window and shouts "I'm not a kid anymore!" Shay looks at the teen and laughs.

"What you're doing is childlike" Sasha settles back on her seat and looks at the driving brunette with an eyebrow raised

"You just want to do it." Shay shook her head and giggled. Shay stopped the car. "Switch places" Sasha smiled and obeyed the older girl. Sasha drove and Shay followed her previous action. "She's not a kid anymore!" Shay shouts outside the window.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sasha says with her sight not leaving the road.

"So much" Shay sits back down and grabs a chip from the backseat.

They went on like that for hours and stopped over on a mountain top where they ate lunch. It was past dinner when they decided to go home and face reality. Shay dropped Sasha at her place before returning to Ashley's.

* * *

"I've been worried sick about you" Ashley says when Shay arrived. The brunette immediately carried Josh who was sitting down on the carpeted floor playing with his toy. She ignored her worried best friend and cooed the child. "Shannon" Ashley calls out but receiving nothing in response from the brunette. "Do you not care that everyone was looking for you and Sasha? She's been missing since yesterday afternoon"

"She was with me. Marlene knows" Shay says nonchalantly.

"Oh so that means we shouldn't be worried because someone knows where you two were? Why were you even with her or why was she with you?" Ashley's voice raised but Shay didn't give a damn. She continued playing with Josh.

"Long story" She replies coldly

"For seriousness Shannon what's wrong with you? If this is about me going out with Tyler look I'm here I cancelled on him" Ashley was desperate for the other girl to speak to her in a normal manner

"Sorry about that" Shay continues with the ice cold treatment Ashley couldn't take the treatment anymore.

"Shay why are you acting like that? It's not like Tyler and was going make out or something. Nothing's going on between me and him. We're just friends!" Ashley snaps

"So are we!" Shay snaps too. "and so are we Ashley but it's not stopping us from the things we're doing." she lowers her voice down when she realized that she was carrying the child on her arms. "I don't think I can still do this. I don't even know what we are anymore."

"What are you saying?" The blonde turns from angry to anxious

"I think it's best if I move out. I'll have to ask someone to get my stuffs" Shay kisses Josh's forehead and places him back down on the floor.

"Shannon don't" Ashley tries to stop her by gripping her arm. Shay looks at Ashley's hand then looks at the blonde then looks away.

"I'll see you on set" Those were her last words before leaving. The child cries endlessly almost as if he understands what's happening. Ashley cries with him too.

* * *

Indeed the next day they saw each other on set but the older girl avoids the blonde. She instead goes with the other blonde she bonded when they ran away. It had been like that the following day and a day turns to a week and weeks turned to a month. Time flies agonizingly slow yet gravitationally fast when you're avoiding someone. By 'coincidence' all the girls and guys were filming except Shay and Ashley. They were called to their stylist's office. When they got there Mandi was nowhere in sight. Seeing that it was only the two of them Shay tried to get out only to find out that the door is locked from the outside.

"It's locked" The tall girl tells in all honesty

"What?" The blonde stands up from where she was seated and joins the other girl in pounding the door. They were shouting for help but their efforts were fruitless. When they weren't panicking anymore Ashley pulled out her phone and did the thing they should have done first. She called their cast mates but none of them were answering probably because they were "shooting". When no one picked up she left them a voicemail and a message saying that they got locked at their stylist's office.

"I left them a message. One of them should be coming up here soon to get us out" She tells Shay and goes back to where she was first sitting. The other girl nodded and sat beside her. It was the first time they've been on the same room alone. Moreover it was the first time they were seated that close off cam. Silence filled the room for the first 5 minutes until Shay decided to break the silence.

"How is he?" She asks the blonde

"He's doing great. He walks faster now and starts to talk but he can't really pronounce anything" She smiles hearing the good progress

"Give him a kiss for me will you? I kind of miss him" Ashley plays with the bracelet on her arm

"He misses you too…and I miss you too" Ashley says almost whispering the end line. Shay didn't respond and kept quite. She attended to talk a couple of times but no words came out of her mouth. "Shannon?" Ashley spoke again with none of them daring to look at each other

"Hmm?" Shay found a stuffed toy beside her to focus her attention to

"Please move back in" Ashley says hoping that her best friend would agree with her but to much of her dismay she didn't.

"I can't" Shay says sheepishly.

"Why?" Ashley tries to keep her composure. Her tears were almost falling

"It's complicated" Ashley lets out a sarcastic laugh

"Understatement of the year" Unlike Ashley, Shay allowed her tears to fall freely

"I need you Shannon" The brunette looks at her after she heard her say it

"I'm still here for you. I'll do my best help you, support you in every way. I could come and visit Josh and if you allow me I could borrow Josh to stay with me for a night or even for a day." Shay reassures her friend. Even if she and Ashley were on rough roads she had never stopped supporting her best friend.

"What about us?" Ashley saw that she wasn't on her best friend's plan

"We could hangout when I visit or go somewhere else. We're still partners for life, the best of friends." Shay was trying to figure out if the other girl meant their friendship or something else

"Friends. Is that just what we are?" Ashley asks her and wasn't expecting for Shay to snap

"You know what? I don't know what we are. We had a moment, we kissed, we made out but we never talk about it. We've slept on the same bed cuddled up til morning after we drained all our energy making out yet we never talk about it. So I have no clue of what we are." On a perfect timing they both heard noises coming from the outside and unlocking sounds. Shay's the first one to walk towards the door.

"Are you with someone right now?" Shay stops from her tracks

"Yes. I'm on a relationship right now" She answers her and steps out moving as fast as she could to her trailer. When she reached there she locked the door and crashes to the floor crying her eyes out. Meanwhile, Ashley stayed on the same room they were locked in desperate tears too.


	10. Chapter 10

A week after their last tearful encounter Ashley decided to forget about it, give Shay the space she needs and most likely move on if there's such need. She never really considered what Shay and she had, was something to be called a relationship. For her it was most likely a stage wherein both of them were in need of physical pleasures but a little part of her believes that it was more than that. Shay and she had made an arrangement with Josh. She lets Shay take the child with her on the weekends and they take turns on the weeknights that they had to shoot for long hours. She ignores the slightest feeling of jealousy she felt when she came to know that Shay is in a relationship. She now hangs out frequently with Tyler and little does she know that the tall tan brunette she used to make out with watches them in agony.

"You're a masochist you know that?" Sasha says when she caught Shay looking at Tyler and Ashley at Crafty.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks the younger blonde

"Nothing. So is Josh with you tonight?" Sasha asked changing the subject.

"Not tonight. Date night, remember? Tomorrow maybe" Shay replies and they move away from where they were

"Oh yeah. Why are you still keeping this as a secret?" They've reached the front of Shay's dressing room

"Sash we already talked about this. They can't know" Shay says with her voice lowered down even if no one was around

"If you say so" Sasha replies stubbornly. The two girls enter the brunette's trailer.

* * *

"I really think Shay is hiding something from us" Janel tells Lucy and Troian.

"What makes you say that?" Ashley says joining the 3 gossiping girls.

"I heard her talking to Sasha and she said tonight is a 'date night. The last time I checked Shay wasn't in a relationship" Janel raises her hand and gestures a quotation mark when she said date night.

"What are you girls talking about?" Sasha butts in clueless of the topic

"Shannon" Ashley says but with a stint of bad tone

"Do you happen to know who she's dating?" Lucy asks the youngest of them and she tenses up. It's just her luck that none of the other girls noticed.

"H—how would I know?" Sasha stutters when she answered

"You two are the closest lately so we thought of all people you'd know. Ashley here doesn't know." Troian reasons out and Ashley glares at her but the taller girl rolls her eyes

"She's not dating anyone" Sasha says defensively and then leaves the room. If only she knew she's going to be in a hot seat she shouldn't have joined in.

"That was weird" Ashley comments and the other girls agree to it. Shay didn't really tell the girls about her current relationship. It's not that she didn't like sharing to them but for her it's not something big that they would care about.

* * *

Days went by and Janel, Troian and Lucy spent their time spying on Shay but to no avail. Their luck changed when Ashley invited them over during the weekend for a mixer at her house. Josh was at Orange County with his grandparents so Ashley took the opportunity to unwind. Everyone agreed to come over except for Shay saying she had something else to do. The 3 spies noticed something weird was going on so before they went to Ashley's, Lucy stopped by at Shay's place to check on her. To her much surprise Sasha pulled in front of Shay's house and Shay welcomed her in. Since she was across the street she couldn't see much more. She drove away and headed to Ashley's.

"Where's Sasha?" Ian asked the group

"She bailed out. She said she's spending time with her cousins from Johannesburg" Tyler answered him. Lucy's brow raised and she excused herself to the kitchen signaling for the other girls except Ashley to follow.

"It's really getting weird because I just saw Sasha pulling up at Shay's place…alone. Unless Shay's her cousin from Johannesburg which Shay isn't because she's from Canada, something is really going on and we have to get to the bottom of it." Lucy shares to the other girls

"Why would she lie?" Janel questions them and the two girls just shrugged

"Okay maybe she just stopped by to pick up something…or…Do you think they're…" Troian tried to make sense of it and could only come up with one coherent theory

"Shay and Sasha have really closer over the past month" Lucy says breaking down the facts. It was their way of putting the puzzle together

"and they seem to keep a secret like there's always some inside joke between them" Janel adds another fact

"I don't know if it's just me but I could see that there's tension between Ashley, Shay and Sasha. Oh my God you guys this could only mean one thing…" before Troian could continue Ashley took the honor of finishing her sentence

"They're dating" They all turn to see Ashley leaning on the door frame. The 3 girls were too preoccupied that they didn't notice the blonde walking in

"Do you think it's possible?" "Is it true?" Janel and Lucy said at once

"I don't know. If it is, I'd still be as supportive as ever" Ashley says like she doesn't care about the topic and walks to the cupboard to get additional glasses. The 3 girls returned to where the group were. For the rest of the night everyone enjoyed drinking and story telling and even playing spin the bottle. Everyone thought Ashley just missed drinking that's why her glass is always filled but the truth is she is beyond bothered of the theory about Shay and Sasha. She takes a shot then another gulping incredible amount of alcohol.

* * *

The girls didn't push Shay and Sasha when they saw them back at work. They pretended that they didn't talk about them but they couldn't stop themselves from observing them. The 3 girls observed with curiosity while the blonde observed with a part of her in pain. She imagines those times she and Shay were making out but this time she could see Sasha's face instead of her. To distract herself from the thoughts she throws herself at Tyler.

"Have you noticed how the others watch us?" Sasha asks Shay as they eat their lunch at the blonde's trailer.

"It's almost as if they want to interrogate us" Shay chuckles as she responds

"I really admire you Shay. You're beautiful inside and out and you're a very strong woman" The blonde girl confesses

"Thanks Sash" Shay squeezes the other girl's hand

"Look how you are now, all tough and sexy and hot. Just this weekend you were…" Shay cut Sasha off before she could say anything.

"Stop" Sasha obeyed the older girl. She wraps her arms on Shay's waist from the side and Shay places her arm over the younger girl's shoulder. The 3 spies share a knowing look when they passed by the trailer and they saw the position of the two girls inside wondering what happened to them that weekend.

* * *

_**-SASHA AND SHAY DURING THE WEEKEND WHILE THE OTHERS WERE AT THE MIXER-**_

"_You okay?" Sasha asks as she enters Shay's house. Michaela, Shay's housemate and best friend went home to Canada for the weekend._

"_Thank you for coming over Sash. What did you tell them?" They both settle at the couch._

"_I told them that I was spending time with my cousin from Africa." Shay nodded and Sasha continued talking. "What's wrong Shay?" She comforts the brunette as tears starts to fall on her cheeks. Sasha hated seeing someone cry._

"_I changed my mind and changed for her mixer but then I saw a photo of her and Tyler on Instagram and it just hurts so bad. They're already together at her house, alone, who knows what they've been doing. I thought that if I get back with Ryan the random feelings would just go away but it didn't. Right now I'm being unfair to Ryan and to myself" Shay confides to her_

"_Being in a relationship with the wrong person isn't the right solution to your problem. You know what the problem really is? You can't move on because you haven't figured out what you really feel" Shay sobs even more covering her face with her hands_

"_I like Ashley as more than a friend but she doesn't feel the same way and seeing her with Tyler makes me jealous and I feel so broken." Sasha rubs circles on Shay's back._

"_No Shay, you don't just like her. It's more than that" Shay shakes her head resisting to accept the fact. "The more you deny it the painful it is"_

"_Do you think that I love her?" Shay removes her face from her palm and faces Sasha_

"_I can't answer that for you. You're the only one who could answer that" Shay thinks about it for a while and goes back to crying. Sasha pulls the girl to her and allows Shay to sob on her chest. If only Ashley feels the same way for Shay. Sasha keeps the thought to herself._


	11. Chapter 11

Shay stares at the photo of her with Ashley and Josh. She has been staring at it for who knows how long. She then hears a knock on the door. She places the photo back to where it should be.

"Come in its open" few seconds later Troian comes in and locks the door. She looked serious and sat down on the side of the couch.

"We know everything Shay. Why didn't you tell us?" _Oh no._ Shay swallows the forming lump on her throat

"What are you talking about Troi?" She gauges the other girl's facial expression

"Cut the chase Shay we saw you two." There was no point in denying it. She knows how persistent Troian could get and if she would continue to deny it the other girl would just push harder.

"So what am I supposed to say? It's true but it's over now. How did you even know in the first place?" She pauses to let out a big sigh but before she could continue Troian spoke

"Sasha and you are really dating? And what do you mean it's over?" Shay got a little confused with what Troian said

"Wait what?" She asked the other girl to clarify

"We put two on two together. You two have grown so much closer over the past month. We heard you talking about a date night and she asked you why you're still keeping it as a secret. She lied to us so she could ditch us and be with you. We saw you two cuddling at her trailer. That also explains why there's a growing tension between you, her and Ashley." Even if she doesn't mean to, Shay let out a loud laugh.

"Okay, calm your brain cells genius. I can't believe you thought Sasha and I are dating. Come on! We're like 9 years apart? She's our little sister for goodness sake" Shay continues to laugh and Troian looks at her confused

"Why are you laughing? I know some people who have more gap than yours. Stop laughing and enlighten me" Shay laughed a little more before fixing herself and spilling everything to Troian leaving no detail in the closet. Few tears escaped her eyes as she narrates the story of her and Ashley from their little moment in Canada to their dramatic ending and her getting back with Ryan and Sasha being there to support her.

"Is that why you moved out from her house? You girls never really told us why" Troian asked once Shay was done telling the tale.

"Yes. I couldn't stay there and pretend that things are normal because it isn't anymore." Shay said sadly.

"Your secret's safe with me Shay but I really do hope you and Ashley sort things out. You're only talking now when it comes to Josh matters but you two haven't really talked about yourselves. I could help you if you want to" Troian offers

"Thanks Troi but I'll do it when the time is right" The two girls ended the conversation with a hug.

* * *

Despite the pain that she's feeling Shay continues to sneak a peek at Ashley and Tyler being all goofy. The blonde and the long haired guy feed each other with double patty cheeseburger. They laugh at each other's messy faces. Once again Sasha caught the brunette looking from a far. She sighs at her friend's 'self destruction' as what she calls it. _I can't let her suffer any longer. I need to do something._ She says to herself.

Later that day the cast agreed to have dinner out to celebrate the long weekend the day after tomorrow. Usually Shay and Ashley sits together but now Ashley is seated beside Tyler and Sasha is beside Shay. The two could have been seated together if not for that vacant chair

"Uhm. Someone's actually going to sit here." Shay says shyly at Keegan who took the empty spot.

"Oh sorry" He stands up and sits beside Troian. As if on cue Ryan enters the restaurant door and everyone except Sasha and Troian looked at each other worrying about Shay. All they know is that he was the needy ex-boyfriend who left Shay because she can't prioritize him over Josh and her work. Although they seem to treat each other coldly Ashley too was worried for her best friend. Her seeing him on a date with someone else is rather awkward.

"Do you want to eat somewhere else?" Ashley whispered inaudibly thus no one on the group heard her. All eyes were at Ryan as he walks inside the restaurant looking like he was finding someone. Unexpected by everyone he approached their table and kissed Shay. He was supposed to kiss her on the cheeks but the tall brunette stood up from where she was seated and welcomed the tall man with her lips. She then hugged him as if she hasn't seen him for years. She didn't know why she did that but in her mind her actions might even with Tyler and Ashley's gestures.

"I invited Ryan to join us. I hope you don't mind" Shay told everyone.

"No problem Shay" Troian answered when no one said anything out of shock. Sasha turned sideways to look at Ashley's reaction but she couldn't see the other blonde.

"So you two are back together? Like together together?" Janel asked disbelievingly

"Yes. I was kind of a jerk but I apologized to Shay. The first time I did the babysitting job with her I understood everything. I love whoever she loves. I'll never see my needs first before hers and I promise it in front of all you" Ryan holds Shay's hand on the table and squeezes it. He then kisses her temple. Everyone cooed at the sweet gesture but what they didn't notice is Ashley's constricted face. As the night grew darker Ashley moves extremely closer to Tyler attempting to swipe off the weird feeling she feels and secretly hopes that Shay sees it but Tyler doesn't seem to catch up and Shay's attention were on her cast mates and on her boyfriend. All these didn't escape Sasha's eyes when she asked to switch places with Janel who was seated across Ashley.

* * *

Saying that Ashley was irritable at set the next day was an understatement. She doesn't say a word to anyone unless she needs to but her tone is dry and blunt. When someone tries to talk to her about random stuffs she talks back in cold notion. Tyler was not on set that day and hence her not so nice disposition no one wanted to be with her. Sasha saw this as an opportunity to talk to Ashley alone. She was the youngest on set and yet the bravest among all.

"Can't wait for the weekend?" Ashley was lying lazing on the couch on Spencer's house setup.

"Yeah" She answers coldly

"So what do you think about Ryan and Shay getting together?" Sasha sits on the floor facing Ashley but flipping through a fashion magazine

"Cool" Ashley was wishing for Sasha to just leave

"That's all you can say? Aren't you worried he's going to break her heart again?" She isn't going to push Ashley immediately. She wants to do it nice and slow.

"Shannon's all grown up she knows what she's doing" Ashley was getting more annoyed with each passing second

"Okay. I'll tell Shay you're agreeing to be her maid of honor" Sasha says as she stood up and started walking away but moving as slow as possible

"Agree to what?" Ashley immediately sat right up

"To be her maid of honor. She and Ryan are kind of thinking about getting settling down and all and she said she's ashamed to ask you to be her maid of honor so I told her I'd ask you for her" Ashley eyed Sasha thoroughly. _She isn't kidding is she?_ Ashley asks herself. Sasha continues to walk away satisfied with the look of jealousy and surprise on Ashley. Of course she was making up a story to provoke the other girl "And oh Ash, it's a secret for now" Sasha turns to say before turning back again.

"Sasha wait" an evil smirk grew on the younger blonde's face but she hid it when she faced Ashley

"Yeah?" Ashley opens her mouth but closes it again. She attempted to talk thrice but came up with nothing "Uhhh. Ash?"

"Tell her best wishes in advance" Ashley mentally punched herself for saying it

"I will if you answer my question" Ashley raised her eyebrow

"Shoot" She was nervous but she had to be as confident as Sasha

"Do you care about Shay?" Ashley didn't have to think about the answer

"Yes of course. I care about her. She's my best friend. She always had my back on my down times. She cheers me up on my gloomy days. She makes me the best breakfast. She takes my turn of taking care of Josh at midnight when I feel lazy. She's my accomplice in every prank. She-" Sasha waved her hand to stop the other girl from talking

"What you're telling me is what she does for you. My question was if you care about her so the things you're supposed to say is what you did for her" Ashley fell silent. She thought about what she did for Shay and the only thing she did for her was buy her tubs of her favorite Neapolitan ice cream and make sure she had enough tissues for her tears when she broke up with Ryan.

"I might not show it but I do care for her" Ashley defends herself

"Really? Because I think when you care for your best friend you are supposed to be happy for her" Sasha's voice raised slightly

"I am happy for her" Ashley matched her voice to Sasha's

"Oh really? Was last night your definition of being happy for her? You couldn't even fake at smile at her and Ryan" Ashley couldn't really say it out loud. She doesn't even know what she felt.

"Are you accusing me of being jealous? Why would be jealous if my best friend is in a relationship? Because I'm single? That's pathetic!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head

"I could also think of another reason" Sasha trailed off

"And what would that be? That I'm inlove with Shannon? Oh please! I'm not in love with her. Yes I like to kiss her because her lips are soft and she smells so good but I don't love her. She makes me happy and I find her hot but I don't love her" Ashley says to Sasha but more like talking to herself and then she realizes she shared something she shouldn't be sharing

"Are you telling me or yourself?" Sasha asks her with a smirk and a brow raised

"I'm not jealous okay!?" Ashley tries to dominate the situation

"If you say so then fine" Sasha says then Ashley lets out the air she didn't know she was holding. Sasha turns her head and sees Shay about a foot away. "So if someone kisses her it's fine with you? Someone like me?"

"Uhh..I…" before Ashley could speak up Sasha pulled Shay for a 3-second kiss then walks away from the two sending Ashley a wink a she goes.

* * *

Shay was stunned with what Sasha had just done to her. She looks at Ashley and the blonde raises her hand signaling that she doesn't know anything.

"That was way way freaky. Anyway I'm here to tell you that I'll be going to Canada tonight so I can't be with Josh this weekend. Can I have a face time session with him? I'm sure mom, dad and Sean wants to see him." Shay tells Ashley in monotone

"You're leaving? I-I uh didn't know. Yeah just call me or text me or whatever works for you when you want to do face time with me. I mean Josh. Face time with Josh." Ashley rambled

"Spending time with the family" Shay answers and then there was silence. They didn't know if they should hug or kiss each other on the cheek but eventually did both as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

She was waiting to board the plane. She was seated beside a man on his late 40's. While taking herself out of boredom she gets her phone from her pocket and swipes from side to side until she finds what she was looking for. She smiles as she scans through the photos taking time to observe each detail. She even giggled at a video of her and Ashley at the skating rink. She was watching the video of Josh's first steps when the man beside her asked her a question

"Is that your family?" the man asked her. He probably didn't recognized her but her daughter might scream at him when he tells her she was talking to no other than Shay Mitchell.

She hesitated for a while before answering. She wasn't sure whether they were really a family or not. She thought about it to the point of nearly spacing out. "Yes. This is my family" She smiles at the man.

"You have a beautiful family. Your son spits images of your wife but his got your hair and smile. What a happy family you have" She is taken back by the man's words not because he's not one of those narrow minded homophobes but not until now that she has really considered them being a family. Indeed Josh kind of has the smile she has and his hair was dark like hers too but he has distinct similarities of Ashley.

"Thanks. I'm lucky…" a wide grin appears on her face "very much lucky. I…Thank you sir. Thank you so much. I need to be with them. I shouldn't leave, they're my family. Yes we're a family." She stands up gathering all her things. Although he didn't understand her he smiled at her. Shay ignores the boarding announcement and runs to the airport exit. She needed to be home. She had to be with her family.

* * *

** isastevens: yes it is inspired by faking it. I can't wait for s02**

**LulzGirl: i hope you update your stories soon maybe once upon hannily first :D**

**Thank you , LulzGirl, Andi, Bloom2000, punkin5700, isastevens and guest reviewers for taking time to leave your comment/s :D love you guys!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little after lunch when they wrapped up. She hasn't seen Shay after they said their goodbyes at the setup of Spencer's house. She went home and kissed both her mom and her nephew. Her mom took care of Josh for the day.

"Long day at work honey?" her mom asked and she nodded in answer and headed upstairs. She enters the room and sees the bed all made not even with a single mark of crumples. She touches the mattress and lies down hugging the pillow taking in the fading scent left on it. She closes her eyes in attempt of sleep but tears fell down instead. She doesn't know what she feels. She couldn't understand everything right now. She has never felt so down. She feels like a mess without even having a reason why. She just cries her heart out to let go of the heavy feeling on her heart.

_"Don't cry Benzo, I'm here for you"_ She imaginary hears Shay's voice and she cries even more. She was too lost in her emotions that she didn't hear the footsteps of her mom coming closer to her. Her mom gently takes the pillow away from her face.

"Mom" she buries her face on her mother's neck. Her mother held her in her arms and let her cried to where she was. Mrs. Benson felt pity on her daughter.

"What's wrong Ash? Why are you crying?" She sniffs and wipes away the tears on her face.

"I'm lost mom. It feels like I've lost someone but not really. I don't really know what's wrong but I know something is" she says with her voice breaking

"Have you opened this up to someone else? To Shay?" She looked at her mom and looked away. Her mom smiled at this. "Its Shay isn't it?" She nodded and wiped off the fresh tears rolling on her cheeks.

"She said she's got my back. She told she'll always be there for me." She said in a tone of anger and sadness

"Sweetie she kept her promise or am I missing something here?" She thought about it for a while. She drafted the words she's going to say to her mom. She can't just say she and her best friend were having some sort of physical stuff and then things messed up and now she's a mess too.

"I feel like I lost Shay in one way or another. We see each other on set, we work together, she visits and sometimes takes Josh but I don't understand why I feel a hole in me. We're not fighting we're okay but something doesn't feel right. She's only leaving for a vacation to see her family but why do I feel like I want to stop her? Like I want to tell her that me and Josh is her family too. I'm unsure of what I feel. Doubtful if it makes sense. That's the reason why I can't spend time with her anymore and I'm jealous of how close she and Sasha is now. I'm jealous of her and Ryan." Her mom gave her a sympathetic look.

"Ashley I saw you two bring out the best in each other. You give each other the best smiles you have that you don't give to anyone else. I'm thankful that Shay was brought to your life because she had molded you to what you are now. She's your other half. I noticed how you two look at each other, how you work your ways towards one another. Did it ever occur to you that maybe…there is something between you two…more than friendship?" Mrs. Benson didn't want to be the one telling Ashley what she feels. She wants her daughter to admit the obvious.

"I have thought about that mom not just once. I want to be honest with you. We've kissed, countless of times, and each time we kiss everything in me feels complete. It's a different feeling but different good. I don't know what or how to label these feelings. I don't know how to act on it." Her mom was stunned of the new found knowledge of her daughter and Shay kissing but nevertheless her motherly instincts kicked in and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"I already had my suspicions, not with what you were doing but what you two really have. There is a connection between you two, more than friendship more than anything. It's a force that can and can't be seen depending on how you mean it. You don't have to label what you feel Ashley and I think you already figured out what is it. You know what it is, you're just in denial. Think about all I said" Her mom kissed her forehead before leaving the room to tend on her sleeping grandson. She lies down again drifting off to sleep as she thinks about everything.

* * *

"I'll do the dishes you watch him" Ashley's mom said when they finished dinner. Ashley took Josh from his feeding chair and brought him to the living room where Ashley sat on the couch with her legs stretched out on it and Josh sitting on her lap. She made funny faces which brought laughter to the child. She laughed at how happy she made her nephew. She then remembered what her mom had told her that he was already starting to blab syllables. She doesn't get to spend time with him since she was busy with work most of the time he was left with the baby-sitter.

"Okay let's hear it. Say Ashley. Ash-ley" Instead of following her, the child looked at her and poked her chest. She sighed and chuckled. "Yeah buddy I'm your aunt Ashley. Can you say my name? Ash-ley. Asssshh Leeeyyyy" Josh laughed at how funny Ashley's face looked like. She gave up with trying to make the child talk. She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Too hard? Sorry buddy. Come on let's play something in here" She adjusted her position so she was now lying down with Josh lying down on her chest too. The child stared in curiosity at her phone. She swiped to unlock her phone and revealed the background photo which was the last photo of her, Josh and Shay with the 3 of them wearing matching shirts..

"Shan!" Josh says almost inaudible.

"What did you say?" She adjusted her position again and asked the child

"Shan" Josh repeats his first word to Ashley which ironically was Shay's name. If you won't listen carefully you wouldn't understand it but it was loud and clear to Ashley.

"You recognize her?" The kid tilts his head and pauses before pointing at Shay on the screen of her phone. Ashley's face brightens up with a wide grin. "Yes she's your Aunt Shannon" She gave him a kiss and carried on. She turned on the baby app she downloaded and let Josh enjoy it. She couldn't help but think about the irony of his first word.

"Looks like someone is enjoying" Mrs. Benson said as she walks in the living room

"I heard him say a word for the first time. It's not clear though but I understand it" She shares to her mom

"Oh really? What is it?" She bits her lip before talking

"Shan" she sighed as she says. She looks at the child on her and at the picture frame resting on the table. She then remembers that night she came home and found Shay sleeping on the couch. She remembered herself kissing Shay. She remembered how it felt and then all her mom's word made sense.

She took her phone from Josh and speed dialed Shay but her call went directly to voice mail. She tried Shay's home phone but it was Michaela who picked up and told her that Shay was at the airport already. She was desperate to tell Shay what she felt and if she didn't tell the brunette now she might lose her senses again and never tell her at all.

"Do you want us to go to the airport?" Her mom asks her

"Yes!" She says excitingly and the Bensons leave for the airport.

* * *

Even if she was a celebrity she didn't want to use it as an excuse to go ahead of the line for the taxi. It was quite long and people had been asking for her for pictures but Shay was patient enough to wait even if she was itching to be at Ashley's doorstep. When it was finally her turn she rushed to dump her suitcase inside the cab and got in giving the driver directions to the place. It was the longest 44 minutes of her life. She was halfway from pulling her phone out but returned it to her purse. She was indecisive if she would call Ashley but then decided not to.

"Here, keep the change. Thank you" Shay said and handed her fare to the driver.

"Thank you ma`am" He replies and gets out of the cab and took out Shay's luggage out of the car.

Shay breathes in and out to gather up all the courage she has in her and walked along the pathway of Ashley's home. She rang the doorbell and knocked on the door but to no response. She rang it again for the second time but got nothing again. She searched her bag for her key.

"Where are you when I need you?" She complains frustratingly and on the bottom part of her purse she found the key. She unlocked the house and settled herself and her stuff in.

"Ashley?" She called out. The house was filled with silence. She searched the entire household but there was no sign of Ashley nor Josh but she was sure Ashley wouldn't be gone for long because she left the light on the kitchen on. She sighed in defeat and decided to wait for the blonde.

* * *

When Ashley came home from the airport her tears were all dried up. Her mom dropped her at her home feeling bad for her daughter's pain.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to Anaheim?" her mom asked her

"I need some time alone. Take care" Her mom nodded and drove away. She walked to her home with her heart crushed. The plane she assumed Shay was in had already departed when she arrived at the airport. She opened the door carelessly not even bothered that it was already unlocked. She removed her coat and hanged it on the rack.

"Oh my God!" She screamed when she saw a figure sitting on the living room. It was Shay.

"I didn't mean to scare you. It was too cold to wait outside so I welcomed myself in." She tries to calm her shocked friend.

"I was at the airport" Ashley tells her. Awkward silence filled the room.

"I want to tell you something" the two girls said together. Shay looked embarrassed

"You go first" the brunette gave way

"No you say something first." The blonde insisted

"I missed my flight. It's somehow funny because I was talking to this man and he saw me looking at our videos and he thought that Josh is my son and you're my wife and that's when I realized that you, me and Josh…we're a family." Shay trails

"That's what I thought too but you walked out on us Shannon or maybe you walked out on me. It was your choice not to move back in" Ashley kicked herself for saying those stupid things instead of telling Shay what she really feels

"Are you going to blame everything on me and not listen to me at all? I'm trying to tell you something here Ash" Shay raises her voice.

"I'm just saying" _Another mistake Ashley. Can't you just shut your mouth?_ Ashley really wanted to listen to Shay but another side of her just wouldn't stop talking.

"Whatever. This is a mistake. I shouldn't have come here" Shay rolled her eyes and stood up heading towards the front door.

"Shannon don't leave. I'm sorry." Ashley stops the brunette

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU! I love you Ashley as more than a friend. And I'm freaking jealous every time I see you with Tyler." Shay turns back and snaps at the blonde

"Shannon I'm sorry for being such an ass. I…I…" instead of saying it in words Ashley decided to express her feelings in action. Shay was surprised with Ashley's lips crashing on hers but she responds to the kiss almost immediately.

It was a hungry kiss desperate of each other's taste. They both missed kissing each other. Their hands wandered off inside each other's clothing. Shay slowly walked themselves headed for the stairs. She had memorized her steps on that house but she wasn't expecting Josh's toy on the floor. She stepped on it and slipped making a loud thug sound. Shay fell on her back with Ashley on top of her. The two of them burst in laughter.

"I love you too Shannon" Ashley says looking through Shay's eyes when they finally stopped laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delayed update. Chapter 12 was the end of the first half of the story, The Chase. So here goes the start of the other half...**

* * *

The two girls decided to give their relationship a trial period and keep it to themselves for a while since Ashley had just come to terms with her feelings and Shay just ended things up with Ryan for good. It was the first thing Shay did the next day. She met up with Ryan and explained to him everything. It was expected that he would be hurt but he tried to understand with all his will and offered to stay friends with the both of them stating that he is happy for whatever makes Shay happy.

* * *

When they came back to work after the long weekend, they had to bring Josh with them because the sitter couldn't come and Ashley's mom had something to do for the day.

"Ready for work?" Shay asks Ashley as she pulls over on the parking lot of the studio. She nodded and leaned in to give Shay a power kiss. They got out of the car and took Josh out of his car seat. Ashley carried him while Shay carried his diaper bag.

"Be good for aunt Ash and aunt Shan okay?" Ashley tells the child and interlocks her hand with Shay. They walked hand in hand going inside. No one is shooting a scene when they arrived. Once Troian eyed the young lad he rushed to them and took him away from Ashley.

"Hey hey careful" Shay tells the eager Troian. Lucy also had the same excitement as the other girl when she saw them. They remained there for a while until Marlene joined in.

"Mar we hope it's okay if we brought him today. The sitter couldn't make it and Mrs. Benson had something to attend to" Shay says politely to the producer

"I see no problem with that. There'll be lots of arms and eyes on him here." The producer kindly said. Ashley and Shay thanked her and headed for Ashley's trailer with Lucy and Troian tailing behind carrying Josh.

* * *

"You know you could call my mom Shannon you know" Ashley tells Shay. There had been so many instances that Shay had been told by Ashley's mom to call her by her first name but she was too courteous.

"I feel so disrespectful by just calling her Shannon and besides it's awkward to call your best friend's mom with your own name." Shay and Ashley's mom had the same name. Ashley looked behind her before speaking to make sure that the other girls behind them wouldn't hear what she's about to say

"Don't you mean your girlfriend's mom?" Ashley corrected Shay's statement which made Shay giggle.

"I stand corrected." Shay sneaked a peck on Ashley's lips before they entered the room.

"I'm so loving him you guys. Can we look after him while you two get ready at make up?" Lucy asked them and they were both thankful for it.

"Why not Lucy goose. In fact we would love that." Ashley approached Lucy and hugged her.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the two girls to change into their character's outfit and have their make ups on. Ashley had her scene shot first while Shay read through her lines. When Ashley finished her scenes she went to her dressing room.

"Where's Shay?" she asked Troian and Lucy who were still babysitting Josh.

"She went out just minutes before you arrived. I think she'll be introduced to the new character today" Lucy was the one to answer.

"Oh I see." Ashley said nonchalantly and sat down with the two other girls. The two girls looked at each other as if they had the same thought in mind but didn't ask. She played with the child a little, while obnoxiously tapping her foot on the floor. Her mind wandered around to where Shay was and wondered about the new character. When she couldn't take it anymore she decided to seek for her girl. "Uh would you mind to look at him a little longer? I just have to check on something"

"Sure. Lucy and I are done with our scenes for today anyways." Troian was the first one to reply.

"Can we take him outside the set? Promise we'll keep a watchful eye on him and we'll bring him back when you finish your takes" Lucy asked for permission and Ashley didn't see any harm to it so she agreed.

* * *

After a quick introduction Shay started shooting her scenes with Chloe, the actress who plays the new character Sydney, and Lindsey. They were shooting a scene where the 3 of them were eating and having coffee at "The Grille".

_**-Scene-**_

"_You guys still have the best relationship I never would suspect you were together" Sydney complimented Paige and Emily_

"_How long have we used to be together? A year and something?" Paige asked Emily_

"_Something like that yeah" Emily replied to Paige. "We decided to be friends after we broke up. It wasn't a bad break up to be honest. We've been better since then" She told Sydney and Paige nodded in agreement._

_**-End of Scene-**_

"Cut!" Marlene shouted and the cameras stopped rolling. As if on cue Ashley arrives.

"Hey everyone! What's up Lady Shawsters?" Ashley wraps her arms around Lindsey. Shay felt happy that Ashley wasn't jealous of Lindsey anymore. She remembered that one time Ashley went ice cold at her and Lindsey because Lindsey joined their ustream.

"You're glowing Benzo! Someone special?" Lindsey teases Ashley and the blonde girl's face turned to a light shade of red.

"Very special" Ashley answered shyly and Shay tried to hide her growing smile.

"Speaking of someone, who is this beautiful lady right here? Hi I'm Ashley and I play Hanna Marin" Ashley reaches out her hand to Chloe

"Sydney Driscoll. I mean my character's name is Sydney. My name's Chloe, Chloe Bridges" She says shaking hands with the blonde

"I'm just fooling around of course I know you. I've watched Camp Rock 2 alright. I'm a fan actually" Ashley confesses truthfully. Shay giggled at the sight of Ashley's dimples. She absentmindedly snaked her arm around the blonde's waist. The four of them talked for a while before the 3 brunette had to shoot again. Ashley stayed on the corner as she watches Shay act.

* * *

After they wrapped up the lovers went back to Ashley's trailer. Shay had left her clothes in there before shooting so she wouldn't have to go back to her own room.

"Ash where's Josh?" Shay asked Ashley when they went inside the room. Ashley forgot to tell her that Troian and Lucy took him out for the day.

"He was just here when I watched you shoot. He was sleeping on the couch. Oh my God Shannon!" Ashley thought it would be a nice prank to pull on Shay

"How could you be so careless Ashley!? He might have woken up and went out" Shay started to panic and rushed in changing into her normal clothes

"He wouldn't be able to open the door. Maybe someone took him." Ashley also changed into her clothes since she wasn't able to change earlier.

"Come on let's go find him" Shay dragged Ashley to the door but the blonde stayed in her place and burst in laughter. Shay looked at her puzzled as to why she finds the situation funny. "Ashley!" The blonde turned red in all her laughter.

"I'm just playing you. He's with Troian and Lucy" She laughed some more but stopped when she saw Shay's unamused face.

"You think it's funny? Huh? It's funny Ashley. I was beyond worried. Fck it!" Shay was actually worried and slightly pissed off but decided to get back at Ashley.

"I-I'm sorry" Ashley's face softened when she saw the brunette almost in tears. It's really something when Shay curses. "Shannon. I just thought it would be funny. Please don't get mad" She places her hand on the brunette's cheek.

"Gotcha!" Shay tells her poking her tongue out at the blonde. Ashley playfully smacks the other girl's arm.

"Ugh! I should have known" The two girls gather all their things and headed home informing the two other girls to drop the child at their house.

* * *

"So how do you find Chloe?" Ashley asks Shay as they consume their Chinese dinner.

"She's nice to work with" Shay answers and observes Ashley's reaction. "Don't tell me you're jealous of her?"

"No I'm not silly! I know you only have your eyes set at me" Ashley says proudly, confident that she's the apple of Shay's eyes.

"Conceited much? But true to that." Shay feeds Ashley of her food and pecks her lips right after.

"So I was thinking…" Ashley trailed off with a devilish smirk

"That's good" Shay bites her lip waiting for Ashley to continue

"We have the house for ourselves and Trucy won't be here with Josh for maybe an hour or more…maybe…we could…" Ashley raises both her eyebrows playfully at Shay and Shay understands the message relayed in not a second more.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"Ashley bites her lips and nods shyly. Shay slowly leans in to her placing her paper box of food on the table. The distance between them slowly grew smaller.

"I think I'm ready for you" Ashley says softly in a somehow raspy voice bring her lips closer to Shay's so they were kissing. Shay lowers her down onto the couch with Ashley wrapping her arms on her neck.

There were no other thoughts running through their mind but just how much blissful of a moment now is. The enjoyed the feeling of how they were holding each other. It was warm, it was heated, it was loving and there is a thirst and hunger inside them, a need not for food but for each other. A need that was too strong to stop now and so they cave in with the impulses of their body.


	14. Chapter 14

Sneaking around was fun for them. Keeping their relationship a secret was nowhere near to a challenge. No one seems to put malice on everything they do; the holding hands, the hugs and cuddles in between takes. They could even get married in secret and no one would doubt them. They were already acting like a married couple even before they actually realized the feelings they had for each other.

Ever since they had started doing the deed their hunger and thirst for each other was ravenous. They longed for more alone moments which was not possible if Josh was with them. So the two adults sent the child to his grandparents saying that he needs to spend 'quality time' with them. As the elder Bensons enjoyed the presence of their grandson, Ashley and Shay also enjoyed and took advantage of the chance to have each other for themselves, and for themselves alone.

* * *

Shay had read her script over and over again. She had one last scene to do that day, one last challenging scene. _You can do this Shay. You've done this before and you can do it again._ Shay said to herself before letting out a sigh.

"You've never internalized on your scene this much buttah" Ashley sat down beside her startling the brunette

"n-not really" Shay stuttered. "What scenes do you still have?" she asked changing the topic

"Oh you know some good times with the booze and Tyler in Caleb's cabin" Ashley said nonchalantly with Shay only saying an 'O' sound right afterwards. Ashley didn't push it further or attempted to open up a topic. Tyler and she was always a touchy subject. Shay blankly stared at the floorboards.

"I love you" Ashley said intertwining her hands with Shay. She looked at the other girl sincerely but the brunette wasn't paying attention. She used her free hand to make the other girl face her and once again expressed her love. Shay stared at Ashley's blue eyes getting lost at its serenity. " .You" Ashley repeated the 3 words for the 3rd time saying every word slowly. Shay nodded.

"I love you too. Forever and Always" Shay pressed their foreheads together and both of them smiled at the proximity. Just as they were about to get rid of the distance, someone knocked on the door.

"Shay! Hair and makeup in 5" Ashley rolled her eyes at the interruption. Shay chuckled and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before heading out to do her last scene with motivation.

* * *

"Okay girls you've done this before so let's just rehearse your lines and then get rolling. Ready!" Marlene told Shay and Sasha and the girls then went into position. "Action!"

"_Emily wait!" Alison pulled Emily's arms before she could walk away. Emily was about to say something but Alison's lips crashed on hers, their lips moved in synchrony._

"Cut!" Both girls pulled away and laughed. It wasn't their first time to make out in front of the camera.

"Are you still nervous about this?" Sasha asked still with laughter plastered on her face

"I'm good at this" Shay replies in the same upbeat tone.

"Oh that's why Ashley looks so impressed" The younger girl teased her and her breath hitched. She spun around looking at where the other girl was looking and there was Ashley looking at them forcing a smile to come out despite her clenched jaw. This was why she was so nervous, she don't know how it would be like to kiss someone in front of the camera with her girlfriend around.

"Okay girls that was good. Shay I want you to be reluctant at first and Sasha I want you to take more control of it. Make the kiss look angrier. Got it?" the director asked them

"Got it" the two girls said in unison.

"Role sound and…Action!" The set became quite again as the shooting commenced.

Ashley once again flinched at the sight of her girl making out with someone else. _Chill out Ash. It's just a scene. Look at how she kisses her, the way her hands hold her, it's nothing like the way she holds you._ Ashley had to repeatedly say that on her mind. Indeed their kisses were better than the one she is seeing as of the moment. She smirks victoriously.

"Hot right?" Tyler whispered beside her on her ear.

"Shut up Tyler!" She said a little too loudly disturbing the shooting that was going on.

"Quite on set please!" Marlene said eyeing the onlookers. "Reset. Back to one" Shay looked at her questioningly and Ashley sent back an apologetic smile mouthing along an 'I'm sorry'

* * *

When her scene was finally done Shay went to crafty and as she had anticipated Ashley was already there. What she wasn't expecting was a pair of lips crashing on hers as she was about to approach the blonde. Ashley just stood up and went right straight kissing her in front of everyone. Shay easily lost herself in the kiss. They smiled as the kiss ended and locked their hands together.

Everyone on the room except Troian and Sasha, had shocked faces. Seeing the way they looked Shay and Troian laughed hysterically while Ashley told them that they could all close their mouths before flies could get in.

"Wait. Are you guys playing with us?" Ian was the first one to recover from the initial shock

"Are we?" Ashley asked Shay playfully and Shay looked up as if she was thinking

"Is there something going on between you two?" Keegan asked again still in disbelief

"Nah! It's just the new trend, you know kissing your best friend in front of all your friends" Shay answered sarcastically but in a joyful manner.

"So you two finally made it official! Congratulations" Troian pulled both for a hug.

"No way. No way!" Lucy said joining Troian as she hugged the couple.

"What's the commotion in here?" The girls broke apart from their hug when their director and producer, Marlene King entered the room. Ashley and Shay stiffen as they both swallowed the lump on their throat. They didn't exactly plan to come out; it was just Ashley's impulses. They didn't actually talk about how they would talk to their heads about their relationship but it was now or never.

"Ashley? Shay?" They turned around to face the lady who already was wearing a big smile looking at their hands. "Is this what I think it is?" Shay bit her lip nervously but Ashley squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yes we're together. This is my beautiful girlfriend right here you guys! She's mine now" Ashley said proudly making everyone including Shay laugh.

"What took you so long to take claims Benzo?" Tyler asked happily despite the battle of emotions inside of him. He liked Ashley and they were up to something or so he thought but nonetheless he was happy that the two girls finally were out of the misery they were in for quite some time.

"I'm so happy for you Shay and Ashley" Marlene hugged the couple. "But sorry to tell you though Hanna and Emily are still not going to be endgame" the director added bringing laughter once again to the whole room. The whole cast joined in the group hug.

* * *

The couple was relieved that they were finally able to let it out to all of their friends. Shay locked the door as they went inside and immediately pinned Ashley on the wall.

"Your impulsiveness is seriously hot" she whispered on Ashley's ear pushing her body to the blonde further closer. Ashley snaked her arms on Shay's waist.

"Can I ask you something" Ashley tilts her head in a cute manner. Shay thought about it and she smiled widely when a thought came to her mind.

"You can ask me anything but for every answer you have to take something off" she smiles devilishly while the other girl's jaw dropped

"Fine. Why didn't you tell me you were doing a kissing scene with Sasha today?" Ashley asked but not in an accusing tone. Shay grinned as she took off Ashley's coat slowly before dropping it to the ground.

"I don't know." The brunette wanted to play around with Ashley

"Shannon!" Ashley whined knowing what her girl was up to.

"I didn't want you to worry about it" Shay answered vaguely not wanting for her little game to end right there and then. She started unbuttoning Ashley's shirt stopping midway

"Go on." Ashley said with double meaning

"I know sometimes you get to be so jealous" Shay smiled as she successfully unbuttoned the shirt all the way down.

"Well everyone knows you're all mine now" Ashley leaned in to capture Shay's lips but Shay dodged and moved herself away planning to run to the stairs but got stopped by Ashley's hands on her waist. "Where are you heading to babe?" Ashley asks her.

"The bedroom" Shay wets her lips before she finally gave Ashley the kiss she needed. When she noticed the grip on her waist have already loosened she took the opportunity to runaway. "Race you to the top!" She declares already halfway through the staircase. Ashley shakes her head at how playful Shay was but was commending herself inside for winning the heart of the girl whom a lot on the world wants to have.


End file.
